A Step Too Far
by Sakura and Alissa
Summary: Alissa was his destiny. Sakura was his future. He didn't want a life without either of them. He thought choosing between them was the hardest part. That is, until an obsessed stranger came into the picture and the main concern became staying alive. OC X Seto X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hannah (FutureStar27) here! Not too long ago, Natalie (DarkQueenofDuels) and I started private messaging each other pretty frequently. At first, it was just to bounce ideas off of each other for our own stories. However, one day we had an idea. What if we did a collaboration story together? Well, due to our similar writing styles and similar opinions on how certain canon characters should behave, we decided to do just that! Natalie and I are super excited to start our very first collab together and we hope you guys enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. By the way, this collaboration is a mixture between our two stories; the _Take A Chance On Me_ trilogy and the _That Stabbing Feeling_ duo, so if you haven't read them already, then go check them out or little to nothing here will make sense. For those who have already, enjoy!**

* * *

Alissa scowled at the painting in front of her and slammed her paintbrush down on the easel in frustration. It was Sunday afternoon, and she had gotten Seto to agree, albeit reluctantly, to take the day off from work. The couple had spent the past few hours painting and she discovered rather quickly that painting was not one of her strong suits.

"That's it. I'm finished."

"You're quitting?" he asked without taking his eyes off his own painting.

" _Yes_ I'm quitting. I can't paint! My painting looks like it was done by an eight month old baby who got a hold of finger paints!"

"Infants barely have the dexterity to crawl at that age, let alone paint a picture."

"Warning. That's a warning."

He tossed her a sideways smirk before placing his own paintbrush down on the easel in front of him.

"Let me take a look." He strode over to where she was standing and stood behind her to peer at her painting from over her shoulder.

"It isn't awful."

"Yeah, well it's not good either. It doesn't even look like a bowl of fruit!"

He glanced at the fruit bowl sitting in the middle of the room then back at her painting.

"Add some shading all along here and on the right side of the bowl. The subject of our painting isn't made up of single shades of red, green, and yellow."

"But I only have one shade of each color."

"That's what the other paint colors are for. You're supposed to mix them, moron."

"Hmm, charming. Obviously I'm supposed to mix colors, but how am I supposed to know which colors to mix if I don't know the whole color wheel?"

"It's not a difficult concept to grasp."

"I must be stupid then."

"Stop with the theatrics, you know that isn't what I meant. Now add a little bit of black paint. It'll make the shades darker."

She picked up her paintbrush and palette with a sigh. She quickly mixed a little bit of black with the other colors and started adding more shading to her painting. She nearly jumped when long, thin fingers wrapped around her own.

"You're holding too much tension in your hand. You're holding an instrument, not a lifeline."

"Like this?" she asked after adjusting her grip.

"Move your grip further down. You'll have more precision if your grip is closer to the ferrule of the brush. No, now you're too far down. You want your grip to be just above the ferrule, not on top of it. Yes, that's correct. You're tensing again relax your grip. Yes. Now try painting."

He watched silently as she shaded in the areas he told her to. Once he was sure she had a handle on things again, he stepped back to his easel to finish his own painting. A loud crash caused the couple to look up from their paintings.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she roared when she saw the three kittens surrounding the fallen bowl of fruit. "How did they even get in here?"

"I would assume they came in through the door."

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she snapped her angry gaze to him.

"It was a rhetorical question! Why do these cats hate me? I was the one who wanted to keep them in the first place!"

"You're being ridiculous. They don't hate you. They're kittens, they want to play. I'll grab Apollo and Scooter. We'll finish this later." As he spoke, he set his paintbrush down and strode over to pick up two of the ragdoll kittens.

"But I'm in the middle of adding more shading, if I stop now the shading won't be consistent."

"That's an easy problem to fix. Now grab Bastet so we can get these cats out of here before they make a mess."

"Fine." She huffed and put her paintbrush down before approaching the last ragdoll kitten and scooping her up into her arms. The blue-eyed kitten peered up at her owner and meowed softly. Alissa's anger faded instantly and she scratched behind the kitten's ear with a small smile.

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Come, Alissa. We should get them out of here while they're calm."

"Okay." She followed the brunet out of the attic and back down to their bedroom. Once the attic door was shut behind them, she placed Bastet on the floor. The kitten meowed loudly before dashing out of the room with her brothers at her heels.

"If those cats make another mess they're sleeping outside," he snapped.

"They're kittens, they want to play," she mimicked with a smile. "Besides, you love them too much to make them sleep outside."

"Hmph, whatever."

"Hm, you know, we make great parents."

He tensed and immediately turned his gaze to her. Parents? What the hell was she talking about?

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm talking about the cats, idiot."

He was about to say that they were the kittens _owners_ not their _parents_ , but her lips connected with his before he could speak. She pulled away so her lips hovered centimeters above his.

"Don't think too hard, you'll pop a blood vessel."

"Shut up," he growled before pulling her into another heated kiss.

 **xxx**

A soft clicking was the only sound that filtered through Seto's office as he worked. He paused briefly to run a hand down his face. It had been another _long_ day and he still had a lot to do before he could call it a day. He glanced briefly at the watch on his left wrist and rolled his eyes. It was already nine o'clock. _It appears getting home before midnight is no longer an option. Alissa will never let me hear the end of this one._ A knock on his door caused him to pause in his typing again and clench his fists tightly. _I thought I explained that I was not to be disturbed._

"What is it?" he growled as he continued typing.

The door opened and a woman with medium length blonde hair and brown eyes peeked her head into the room. The woman couldn't help but blush a little upon seeing the brunet CEO. He really was handsome. She'd only met him once previously, and that was when she was hired two months before. And when that happened, she had only seen him in passing.

Seto frowned when he didn't hear anyone speak. After several seconds of silence, he glared up at the intruder.

"What is it? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

"My apologies, Mr. Kaiba. I'm from the financial department. I have the reports for this week that you requested."

"I asked for those hours ago," he snapped, holding out his hand expectantly.

She entered his office apprehensively and walked over to his desk to hand him the folder in her hands.

"I apologize, Mr. Kaiba. The person who usually writes up the reports was absent today so I had to step in."

"Would you care to explain why it took you so long to 'step in' then?" he asked as he grabbed the folder in her hands and flipped through it.

"My apologies. I'm his assistant. I usually just make sure he doesn't miss any of the reports."

"How long have you been working here?"

She swallowed around a large lump that settled in her throat. Why was he asking that? Did she do something wrong?

"Two months, Sir."

"What is your name?"

"Ichii Saeko, Sir."

"Hmph, the quality of these reports are a pleasant surprise. You're a reliable worker."

She smiled and felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. _The_ Seto Kaiba had just complimented her on her work.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

"If that's all you needed you can excuse yourself."

She nodded and left his office with her smile still intact. He said that she was a reliable worker. He was _impressed_ by her. _He complimented me_ , she thought as her smile widened. _He never compliments anyone._ As she walked towards the elevator, she couldn't help but fixate on the blue-eyed CEO. If he had complimented her, he must really like her. She had been watching him from afar since she got hired, waiting for the day that he finally noticed her and the connection that they shared. Now that he noticed her she knew that the connection she felt with him was _real_. They were _meant_ for each other and anyone who said otherwise would pay.

* * *

 **Well it looks like Seto's got himself a stalker! When Natalie and I were discussing ideas for this story, we toyed with the idea of having a female antagonist. Obviously, we loved the idea because that's what we plan to do. Well, anyhoo, that's it for the first chapter. Since we'll be switching who is writing every other chapter, that means the lovely DarkQueenofDuels will be writing chapter two. Let us know what you thought and we'll talk to ya'll next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Natalie here this time! Here's my shot at writing a chapter. Hannah did fantastic with the first one and I hope I can live up to that level. And the** _ **great**_ **thing about this one is that I get to write Alissa in this one. Goody. But hey, this is a collab so I'm not completely alone. Anyways, enough of my complaints or whatever you want to call them, read on fellow viewers!**

* * *

Alissa released a yawn as she made her way down the street. _I am so not a morning person,_ she thought as she turned a corner. She came across the local coffee shop and entered through the doorway. Upon seeing that there was probably ten people in front of her in line, a frown settled on her lips. _Shit. Just what I needed._

Seeing that she had time to spare, she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and began to punch in a number. She waited for the ringing to stop until she heard a cold voice on the other end of the phone. "What is it?" Seto questioned. "I'm busy."

"Well, good morning to you too, Asshole." She greeted. "Just for that, looks like someone isn't going to get any coffee."

"Good luck getting into the building then. I doubt my security team will let you in without an excuse."

"Don't make me punch you in the dick."

"Hm, have fun trying to do that over the phone."

"Whatever. Do you want a coffee or not?"

"What else do you think would keep me awake?"

"You know, a simple 'yes' would've sufficed."

She heard him grunt on the other end.

"Fine. I'll be over with your damn coffee in about ten minutes."

Alissa ended the call and looked up at the line in front of her. There were only two people in front of her now. She tapped her foot anxiously as she waited to get to the front of the line. The woman in front of her stepped away from the counter, meaning that Alissa was next. _Finally!_

"Hello ma'am," the girl at the counter greeted. "What would you like today?"

"Um, I'll take an Iced Caramel Macchiato and a black coffee. And could you put a little bit of milk and honey in the black?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Alissa drummed her fingers along the counter as she waited. The girl soon returned with a coffee tray holding the two beverages. She paid the girl and took the tray. "Have a nice day." The clerk said.

Alissa nodded and strode over to one of the empty tables. She set the tray down and grabbed her wallet from her purse. She put the change she got from the clerk into her wallet and put it back into her bag. She readjusted her purse over her shoulder and turned around to grab her tray. She tensed when she felt her shoulder hit someone. Before she knew it, there was a hot liquid splattered against her shirt.

She felt it touch her skin and jumped slightly. "Fuck!" she yelled.

The surrounding people in the shop looked at her at her sudden expletive. Alissa immediately shut her mouth and stared to the person who had spilt the beverage on her. She looked to the girl who stood in front of her whose hazel eyes were now widened by her sudden action. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" the girl apologized. "I'll go grab some napkins."

The light-haired brunette rushed over to the counter and came back with a small stack of napkins. "Here, let me help." She said as she tried getting the napkins to absorb her spilled tea. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's alright." Alissa said. She grabbed one of her own napkins and pressed it against her shirt. "It was my bad. I should've watched who was around me."

"Oh, no, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"Okay, if we start arguing over whose fault it is, then that'll be some really pointless shit. Let's just say it's both our faults."

The brunette smiled. "Alright. Will your shirt be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll just need to wash it later."

"That's good. My name's Sakura."

"I'm Alissa."

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura blinked when she heard a noise coming from her bag. "Oh, hold on a second." She opened up her bag and shuffled around to find her cell phone. Alissa glanced to her bag and saw a particular book in there. She blinked a couple of times to see if she had read the title correctly. Sakura glanced at her phone briefly and then put it back into her bag. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool. Hey, that book you have, is that Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Oh, yeah, I just finished it last night."

"Awesome! I love that one!"

"Yeah, I love it too! I really love how they portrayed Jekyll." Sakura took a quick glance towards the line at the front counter. There was practically no line. "Well, I guess I should get myself another tea because my last one spilled on you."

"Do you want me to pay for it?" Alissa asked.

Sakura looked back at her shocked. "Oh, no, you don't have to do that. If anything, I should be paying for your coffee because it's probably cold by now."

"Oh well. How about I pay for half of yours?"

"Only if I get to pay for half of yours."

"Fine."

Sakura walked up to the counter and got herself another tea while both girls exchanged their money. Alissa grabbed her coffee tray and the duo headed out of the shop. They headed down the street together sipping their drinks. Sakura looked over at Alissa. "So, why did you start reading Jekyll and Hyde?" she asked.

"I was in a musical for it once. So, I heard there was a book and decided to read it."

Sakura swallowed a sip of her tea. "Oh yeah, I read that there was a musical not too long ago. How is it?"

"It's fantastic! You should see it sometime."

"Yeah, I'll have to." Sakura glanced to the coffee tray in Alissa's hands. "So, if you don't mind my asking, who's the other coffee for?"

"It's for my boyfriend."

"That was nice of you to get him a coffee."

"He's an asshole though."

Sakura was a bit taken aback by this. "Then why do you date him?"

"Because he's not _always_ an ass."

Sakura let out a light laugh. A smile remained planted on her lips as the duo walked together. Suddenly, the girls heard a loud yell from behind them. "Move it!" the person yelled.

Both of the girls were shoved aside as someone ran into them. Alissa hunched over and steadied the coffee tray in her hands seeing that it was seconds away from falling to the ground. Sakura nearly fell onto her knees, but was able to balance herself in time. The two girls looked up to see the blonde woman in front of them straightening her skirt. "What the hell was that?" Alissa said.

The woman began to comb her fingers through her hair. "You were in my way."

"You could've walked around us." Sakura added.

The blonde shot her a look. "Look princess, I'm in a rush here."

"Then why don't you go be a bitch-ass somewhere else?" Alissa retorted. She glanced to the woman's nametag pinned to her blouse. The woman's name was Saeko Ichii. _That's a stupid name. Her first name is pronounced just like the word 'psycho'._

"Listen you two, shouldn't you be in daycare? It's obvious you're not mature enough to handle the real world." Saeko said.

"Shouldn't you be in a mental ward? It's obvious that you're not fit to be in society." Alissa smirked as she mocked her tone.

"Oh, where's your mother? You know you have a stain on your shirt, Sweetie."

Alissa glared at the blonde and began to ball her hand into a fist. _Oh, she did not just call me that. I am not a fucking child._ She flung her fist towards the blonde, but Saeko quickly took a step backwards, dodging it. Alissa growled under her breath seeing that her hit had missed. The blonde straightened herself and glared at Alissa. "Hm, clearly this is not where _adults_ hang out." She said.

Alissa's eyes were burning with anger. "Look, bitch. You're just asking for a trip to the hospital."

"I don't have time to babysit you two. I have a job to get to."

"Go suck a thick one!" Alissa shouted as the blonde walked away from the duo. Alissa went to run after the woman, but Sakura held her back.

"Alissa, stop." She said. "She's not worth getting worked up over."

Alissa released a long sigh. "Jeez, what crawled up her ass and died?"

Sakura shrugged. "She obviously has some kind of attitude problem." She looked down at her bag and grabbed her phone. She turned it on and glanced at the time. "Well, Alissa, I guess this is where we part. I have to go return my book. I'm sure I'll see you sometime else, and thank you for walking with me."

"It's no problem. And yeah, I'll see ya."

Sakura smiled and headed across the street. Alissa grinned to herself and headed towards the Kaiba Corp. building. Within ten minutes, she was already walking through the front doors. She headed into the elevator and waited until she reached the young CEO's office. Upon opening the door to the office, she saw the tall brunet sitting at his computer typing away. "Hey." She greeted. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." Seto said taking the cup. He took a sip of it, but nearly spit it right back out. He forced himself to swallow despite his hatred for it. "This coffee is cold."

"I don't see how that's my problem, Rich Boy."

"Why is it cold?" he asked sternly glancing towards her.

"I kind of got held up at the shop."

"And the stain?"

"I ran into another girl and her tea spilled on me."

"How very clever of you." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his lips.

"Shut it, Asshole."

Seto rolled his eyes and turned back towards his computer. He proceeded with his typing and checked through that day's reports. He could feel Alissa's gaze watching him work, but he plainly ignored her. "Really?" she asked.

He glanced up at her. "What?"

"So, I come all the way here to deliver you coffee and to spend some time with you, and you don't even acknowledge me?"

"Alissa, I run a company. You can't expect me to-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

She fisted the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her until his lips were on hers. The kiss soon turned passionate as Alissa began to thread her fingers through his dark hair and Seto moved his hands to hold her small waist.

Little did they know that they were being watched from the security control room. An unconscious security officer lied in the corner of the room flat on his stomach. The woman in the chair crossed her arms in front of her chest at the sight she saw. She kept her eyes fixed on the one screen and zoomed in on the couple. She looked carefully at the dark-haired girl being seen on the camera. _It's that idiot from earlier today. She's not fit for Seto._ She scrolled over to the computer beside her and paused the image on the screen. She grinned to herself as she began to type at the keyboard. _Let's see how that bitch likes what I have planned._

* * *

 **Well, let's see how this goes. Yep, Saeko is getting interesting indeed. But, it was really fun to try my hand at writing Alissa! Her character is so entertaining! Anyways, the fabulous FutureStar27 (or Hannah) will be writing the next chapter. Give us some feedback and we'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's Hannah here this chapter! Natalie did amazing last chapter, especially with writing Alissa. Now the pressure is on for me to write Sakura's character…that'll definitely be interesting since she's such a polar opposite to what I'm used to writing. Anyhoo, enough of my rambling, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Saeko pushed a few blonde bangs out of her eyes and smirked in triumph at the image on the screen in front of her. _Hm, perfect. That bitch will love this_ , the blonde thought. Her smirk widened as she glanced at the clock. _I'd better wrap this up. It's time to bring my Seto the daily reports._ She pulled out a zip drive from the pocket of her blazer, transferred the image onto it, and then deleted the image as well as the history from the computer. _Perfect. Now no one will know I was here_. She hoisted the unconscious security guard onto her shoulder and positioned him in the chair before exiting the control room. She stopped by the financial office to pick up the daily reports on her way up to the brunet CEO's office. After quickly checking her reflection in the reflective, gold walls of the elevator, she exited, briefly spoke with his secretary, and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" the brunet's voice asked from the other side of the close door.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have the financial reports for today."

"Hm, bring them in."

The blonde fluffed her hair before opening the door and entering the young CEO's office. Her lip curled slightly in disdain when she saw Alissa asleep on the couch in the CEO's office. _You don't belong here, Sweetie. He's too good for you_. The blonde approached the typing CEO at his desk and held out the reports. The brunet grabbed the reports without even taking his eyes of the screen of his laptop. He paused to scan the reports the blonde had given him and released a small, satisfied hum.

"Hm, once again these reports meet my standards. If you keep this up, I may keep you around."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I'm happy my work pleases you."

He grunted in response, glanced over the reports one more time, and then handed the reports back to her.

"Hmph, whatever. Put these on file."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Now get out. I have a lot of work to finish before the banquet tomorrow."

The blonde nodded and took the reports from her boss. She offered him a small smile before turning on her heels and walking towards the door. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she passed Alissa still sleeping on the couch. _Enjoy it here while it lasts, Sweetie. Soon I'll take your place_. The blonde employee exited the brunet's office and headed towards the elevator. Once she was inside and the doors closed, she smirked. There was no one in the elevator and the elevator was one of the only places in the building that did not have any cameras. Using the solitude to her advantage, she reached into her pocket and fished out her cellphone. She dialed a number before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello? _Tsk! Tsk! Magazine?_ I have a story on Seto Kaiba that you might be interested in."

 **xxx**

"Hey, Seto. It's almost seven. Should we head out?" Alissa asked as she exited the bathroom while slipping a pair of sapphire earrings in. She grinned when she saw him straightening his blue tie in front of the mirror in the bedroom.

"Damn, Rich Boy. You look handsome as hell."

The brunet locked eyes with her in the mirror and smirked.

"Hm, you look stunning yourself. The dress suits you."

A small blush rose to her cheeks. She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his back.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll have my driver bring the limo around." The brunet pulled out his cellphone and quickly called his driver. Once the call was made, he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his suit jacket and offered Alissa his arm.

"The limo is ready for us. Let's go. I don't like to be behind schedule."

She smiled at him before grabbing onto his arm and allowing him to lead her through the mansion and towards the front yard. Once the two reached the front gates, the limo was waiting for them. He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the limo. He climbed in behind her as the door shut behind him. Once they were both situated, she curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for asking me to come with you, Seto," she replied after several minutes of silence.

"Hn, what was I supposed to do? Go unaccompanied? I wasn't about to subject myself to sponsors asking questions about why I didn't ask my girlfriend to accompany me. You aren't awful to be around either."

"Sometimes I forget how charming you are."

"Hn, try not to say anything stupid, tonight."

"No promises."

"I'm serious, Alissa. Tonight is important. If all goes well, I'll be able to bring KaibaCorp to Eastern Europe and Australia."

"Okay, calm down. It was a joke. I know how to act in public. I understand how important this banquet is to you, Seto. I'm not going to ruin it for you."

"Hn, it's good to know that you have some self control. Sometimes I'm unsure."

"Warning. That's a warning."

"Pft, whatever. It looks like we're here."

"Alright, Rich Boy. Let's go."

 **xxx**

Later that night, Alissa stormed back into the mansion and up into their bedroom without saying a word.

"What's your issue now, Alissa?" Seto asked in annoyance as he entered their bedroom behind her.

"Ah, gee. I don't know, Seto. Maybe because you invited me to your _stupid_ banquet and then you ignored me all night!"

"I'm not seeing how that's my problem."

"What? Are you serious? You invited me to an event and then ignored me all night! How is that not your problem?"

"What did you expect me to do, Alissa? The banquet was for business."

"I expected you to at least acknowledge my existence!"

"Stop with the theatrics. I had important business to conduct."

"You didn't have to conduct business the whole night! After dinner and your speech half of the sponsors were dancing with their dates! Why couldn't you have been doing the same? I didn't need your attention the whole night, but one dance would have been nice!"

"I was the host, Alissa."

"Whatever, Seto! If I had known I was going to be ignored all night I wouldn't have bothered going with you!

"You're being childish."

"Seriously? I'm being childish because I wanted my date to at least look in my direction? You're an ass! It would be nice if for once you could at least act like I exist instead of putting all you attention o-mmphf."

Her ranting was cut off when he strode over to her, grabbed her by the chin, and pressed his mouth against hers in a harsh kiss. She mewled in surprise when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He slowly pulled away, his eyes narrowed down at her.

"Are you finished?" he asked monotonously.

"Shut up," she snapped before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into another heated kiss.

 **xxx**

The following day, Alissa sat at Burger World with her guitar resting next to her. She scrolled through her phone as she intermittently took sips of her water. She glanced at the time and saw that her break was over. She downed the rest of her water, grabbed her guitar, and headed back to the stage.

"Hey, Burger World! The last song of the night will be Love On Top by Beyoncé." She paused to nod to her band members then started to sing.

"Bring the beat in!

Honey, honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)

But I know (It's gonna take a little work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears

And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooh oooh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby, Baby

I can hear the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)

But I know (It's gonna take a little work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.

And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Oh Oh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.

Baby, you're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only man I see.

Baby, baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby, baby, it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top."

The crowd roared as the last chord sounded. Alissa and her band thanked the audience, said goodnight, and began to pack up their equipment.

"Alissa."

The dark haired girl turned to face the voice that had called her name. A smile broke out when she recognized a familiar face.

"Sakura! Hey!" She paused when she noticed the nametag attached to the brunette's shirt. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I bus tables."

"Cool! I guess that kind of makes us coworkers?"

"I guess it does. I didn't know you were the weekly entertainment. You were great! The song you did earlier is one of my favorites. Natalie Weiss has wonderful control."

"Thank you. Wait, you know Natalie Weiss?"

"Of course! She's one of the best cover artists out there. My mom and I used to listen to her a lot when I was younger."

"Awesome! So you're into music?"

"I used to play piano and sing when I was younger but I haven't done it in a while."

"Awesome! We should do a duet sometime."

"You really want to?"

"Of course! Just let me know and I'll make arrangements."

"That sounds good to me." The brunette turned her attention to one of the tables and sighed. "Well, I'd better go. I need to go bus table nine."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Sakura!"

"Bye, Alissa."

 **xxx**

The sound of clicking filled the office of the brunet CEO. His fingers danced across the keys, only stopping when he reached for the coffee mug on the desk next to him. He growled and grit his teeth in irritation when there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" he asked harshly.

The door opened to reveal Roland with a rather worried expression on his face.

"We have a problem, Mr. Kaiba."

"What kind of problem, Roland? I'm very busy."

Unsure of what to say, Roland simply walked to his boss's desk and set the magazine he had been holding down on the desk. The CEO briefly glanced at the magazine before going back to his work.

"I don't have time to read magazines, Roland."

"It's important, Mr. Kaiba."

The brunet sighed in annoyance before switching his gaze back to the magazine. When he caught sight of the cover, his eyes flashed in anger.

"What is this?" he roared, snatching the magazine from his desk. The cover of the magazine had a picture of him and a blonde woman locked in a passionate kiss. His eyes narrowed even further when he recognized the blonde as Saeko, the woman who had been bringing him the daily financial reports. Written in bold lettering above the picture was "Seto Kaiba: Cheater Alert."

"I want all publications of this magazine stopped and I want the person responsible for this article found."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"I want all copies of this magazine destroyed and my PR agent on the phone immediately."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba"

"And Alissa doesn't hear a word about this, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Once Roland has excused himself, Seto growled, crumbled up the magazine, and tossed it in the trash can by his desk. _I'll find out who did this and make them pay. They want to make a fool out of me? I'll be the one to make a fool out of them._ After briefly talking to his PR agent on the phone, he shut off his computer and gathered his things to go meet her in a conference room on the second floor. As he got into the elevator, his cellphone rang. He looked down at the caller id before answering.

"This had better be important, Alissa. I have an important meeting to go to."

"Jeez. It's great to talk to you too, Asshole. I was just calling to let you know I'm done at Burger World and I'm heading to KaibaCorp now."

"I have work to do. I can't afford to have you causing a distraction."

"Well that's too bad 'cause I'm coming anyway."

"Fine, whatever. Just keep quiet while you're here."

"See you soon, Asshole."

The brunet hung up his cellphone and slipped it back into his pocket. As he continued his ride down to the second floor, he felt himself getting angrier and angrier at the article. He'd find the person who tried to ruin his reputation _and_ his relationship and make them pay.

 **xxx**

Alissa entered Seto's office and wasn't surprised to find it empty. _I wonder how late his meeting is going to go till_ , she wondered. _Well, I might as well get comfortable then_. She lightly dropped her purse by the couch before pulling out her guitar and sitting cross-legged on the couch. She absentmindedly strummed the strings as her eyes travelled across the room. Her eyes stopped when she saw something bright red and yellow sticking out of the trashcan. Her curiosity got the best of her and she set down her guitar to investigate. She pulled the magazine out of the trash and when she saw the cover story her stomach dropped. She felt tears form as she stared down at the cover. _Seto is cheating on me?_ Suddenly, her sadness disappeared and was replaced with anger. She grabbed her things and stormed out of his office. As soon as she reached the mansion, she stormed up to their bedroom and pulled down her suitcase. She slammed it open and began to pull her things out of the drawers. About half an hour later, her cellphone rang. She reached for it and quickly sent the call to voicemail when she saw it was the brunet who was calling. _I'm not giving him the time of day. We're done._ She continued to throw her things into her suitcases until she heard the front door close. She felt herself tense briefly, before clenching her fists and returning to packing her clothes.

"Alissa, if you say you're coming to the office, I expect you to be there. I don't have time to worry about your safety," the brunet replied shortly as he entered their bedroom. He noticed the suitcases and her clothes and frowned. "Why are you packing?"

She grit her teeth in annoyance, but ignored him.

"Alissa, do you mind explaining to me why you wouldn't answer your phone and why you're packing up your things. His eyes narrowed as he watched her continue to remove her clothes from the drawer and fold them.

"Do you plan on ignoring me all night, Alissa? I asked you a question."

She threw her clothes down into her suitcase and glared at him.

"Are you serious? You're seriously asking me why I'm packing up my stuff? Because I'm leaving, Asshole."

"And where exactly do you plan on going?"

"Away from you."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Seriously? You're going to continue to play dumb? You know what, fine." She paused to reach into the bottom of her suitcase and pull out a magazine. She slammed the magazine down onto the bed in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Care to explain what the fuck this is?"

"Where did you find that?"

"In your trash can. Is it true?"

"What? Of course it isn't true!"

"Then why don't you explain why a picture of you with your tongue down another girl's throat is on the front cover of _Tsk! Tsk! Magazine_!"

"Someone was obviously trying to ruin my reputation. It doesn't matter now anyway. I took care of it."

"Wait. You knew about the article and you didn't tell me?"

"Why worry you with something that doesn't matter."

"Oh my God, it's true."

"Are you stupid? I told you it's a hoax!"

"Then why did you try to hide it from me! The fact that you were trying to cover this up proves you're guilty!"

"It doesn't prove anything. You're acting stupid."

"Fuck you, Seto! You want to know why I'm packing? Because I'm fucking leaving! We're breaking up!"

"Alissa, you're being irrational."

"I'm being perfectly rational! Jesus, Seto! I know that you can have anyone you fucking want but you can at least have the decency to break up with me before you go around shoving your tongue down other girl's throats!"

"You honestly believe that stupid article?"

"You aren't exactly giving me a reason not to believe it!"

"I'm giving you my word. That should be enough for you."

"Well, you also said you loved me, but that obviously wasn't true. It's done, Seto. We're through."

* * *

 **Well…that could have ended better for these two. But oh well! Breakups are fun. And Saeko is a bitch. Sorry that this chapter took a while, but my life has been pretty hellish for the past few weeks. Shitty excuse I know, but a lot of unfortunate circumstances left it difficult for me to write. And Natalie was SO patient with me. Seriously, she's the best. Let us know what ya'll think and next chapter will be the lovely Natalie's turn. Talk to ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Natalie again, guys! Hannah did great with the drama and writing Sakura last chapter, so it's my turn again. I'm really excited for this one though. It'll also have lots of drama… I guess. I don't know, read on and determine that for yourselves!**

* * *

Seto furiously typed away at his computer without taking so much as a glance away from the screen. It had been a couple of days since his and Alissa's break up and he was torn up about it to say the least. At first, he thought that she was just being ridiculous over the whole matter, but soon rage and angst set it. As usual in this type of situation though, he threw himself head first into his work. The brunet soon heard a knock at his office door.

"What?" he said to the person outside the door. He was clearly annoyed.

He briefly glanced up at the doorway to see Mokuba enter the office. "Seto?"

"What're you doing here, Mokuba?"

"I noticed you're throwing yourself into your work again. You haven't done that in a long time."

Seto grunted.

"It worries me, Seto."

"I'm fine, Mokuba."

"Is this about Alissa breaking up with you?"

"That's none of your concern. We broke up and there's nothing more to say about it."

"But, I heard you called a press conference about it."

"That's not what the conference is about. I'm going to remind everyone that that magazine is nothing more than a hoax."

"But-"

"That's enough, Mokuba." The brunet glanced to his watch and stood up from his desk. "It's time for the press conference. You should head back to the mansion. There's nothing left for you to do here."

Seto strode past his younger brother, leaving him in the office. Mokuba watched his sibling leave in sadness. He was doing worse than he had original expected. The ebony-haired teen released a long sigh before leaving the office.

Seto entered the elevator and pressed the button for one of the lower floors. He waited patiently for the elevator to reach the designated floor until the doors finally opened. He firmly walked down the hall until he entered the conference hall. He was met with a series of camera flashes and a crowd of people. He reached the podium with his business associates behind him and Roland at his side.

"I'm going to make this brief, so pay attention." The young CEO spoke into the microphone. "Regarding the recent nonsense on a magazine article about myself and another woman, these rumors are not true. I am not affiliated with this woman, nor do I ever intend to. Whoever hacked that photograph and gave it to the magazine company will get what's coming to them. They'll regret the decision to mess with my reputation for the rest of their miserable life."

Seto straightened himself and stared blankly at the crowd in front of him. Roland leaned forward in front of the podium. "Mr. Kaiba will be taking questions now." He informed.

Hands from the crowd suddenly shot up in the air with their array of questions. Flurries of people shouting "Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!" rung through the room. Seto merely pointed to a person in the crowd and waited for them to question him. Although, he felt it was unnecessary. _If these people were smart enough to listen fully, then I wouldn't need to answer these ridiculous questions,_ he thought.

A young woman stood up from her seat with a notepad in her hands. "Mr. Kaiba, who is the woman in the photograph seen having an intimate moment with you?"

Seto growled under his breath. "The photograph was altered to resemble one of my employees; Saeko Ichii."

The woman nodded. "And you say that you do not have a relationship with her?"

"No. I have already stated that. Now, sit down."

The woman frowned and took a seat. Seto pointed to another reporter to question him. This time, a man stood up. "Sir, how do you think Kaiba Corporation will be affected by this recent scandal?"

"We will continue developing our technology despite this ridiculous rumor. Kaiba Corporation will not be ruined by something so trivial."

The reporter nodded quickly and went back to his chair. Seto searched the crowd and pointed to another woman. She stood with a recorder in her hand. "Mr. Kaiba, some of our sources tell us that you have been quite intimate with a young woman named Alissa Todd. What is your status with her right now? Are you in a relationship?"

Seto gritted his teeth. He really did not want to bring up Alissa. "Alissa and I are no longer in a relationship. We broke up several days ago." He let out a pause. He had no interest in continuing this conversation.

The brunet turned from the podium and walked out of the conference hall. This left all the attendants in awe as a loud muttering settled over them. Roland quickly stood up to the microphone. "Mr. Kaiba will not be answering any more questions. This conference has come to an end. Please exit through the doorway behind you."

 **xxx**

Saeko watched the television in amusement from the security room. They had aired the press conference on television and she loved watching every second of it. Seeing that the only person around her was an unconscious security guard, she let out a maniacal giggle. She continued to laugh as she realized that her plan was nearly complete. _Finally! Seto will become mine and mine alone! There's no one in my way now._ Something then slowly crossed her mind. _I can't make an advance on him yet. It's too soon. It'd be best to do it slowly and subtlety. It doesn't matter; I'll wait as long as it takes._

The blonde checked her watch briefly. It was time to drop off the daily reports. She stood up and repositioned the security guard in the chair and left. She stopped by the financial department on her way and picked up the reports. She strode to the CEO's office and knocked.

"What?" Seto's harsh voice came from the other side.

The blonde entered the office to find Seto typing away at his computer as usual. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, I have the financial reports again."

"Give them to me."

She obeyed and handed him the papers. The blonde waited in silence as he checked them over. To break the silence, she began to speak. "I heard about that magazine article between us, Mr. Kaiba. I find it quite offensive that somebody would risk your reputation in such a way."

"Yes. It's rather ridiculous." He flashed a glance towards her. "Seeing that the woman within the photo was you, do you have any idea who sent in the photograph?"

"Oh, no Sir. I had nothing to do with it, nor would I think about having somebody else do it."

"I suppose so. These reports are fine. Now, leave me to my work."

"Of course, Sir. Have a good day."

 **xxx**

Alissa huffed as she sat back down on the couch. She took a sip of her tea beside her and then crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her gaze flashed to the people sitting around her in her mother's apartment. As much as they had helped her with her problems in the past, she felt that this time was different. Nothing could get rid of the anger she felt.

"Ya can't be angry forever, Liss." Joey said.

"Shut it, Joey." Alissa snapped.

Joey sighed as he leaned back more in his chair. Yugi looked back towards the dark-haired girl. "He's right, Alissa." He said. "You can't expect to be mad with Kaiba for the rest of your life."

"I'm ready to prove you wrong. I'm never going to get over what that son of a bitch did."

"But, didn't you see the press conference this morning?" Tea questioned. "Kaiba even said that the article was a hoax."

"Psh, he's such an asshole. He just said that to save his own ass and stupid company."

"I don't think so. Kaiba doesn't seem like one to lie."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alissa nearly yelled. "That insensitive asshole will do anything to save his own skin! That picture was obviously real!"

"But, are you really going to let that article ruin your relationship with Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"I sure as hell am."

"What Tristan means is, don't you think you'll regret it?" Yugi said. "You two have been together for four years, along with other lifetimes. After all you've been through, do you really just want to end it like this?"

"Well, our destiny is going to end here. That prick can start his own destiny with the bitch he's shoving his tongue into. I want to go back and slap myself to stop me from wasting four years of my life with him."

"But what about traveling to da past wit him?" Joey asked. "Ya guys learned how much ya loved each other in that time and why ya were meant ta be with each other."

Joey glanced to the floor and then flashed his gaze back up. Instead, he was met with a harsh slap against his cheek. His face swung to the side so aggressively that he fell out of his chair and tumbled to the floor. Alissa stood in front of him fuming and with her hand in the air that soon balled into a fist. "Alissa!" the rest of the gang shouted as they went to the blond's aid.

Joey rubbed his cheek and angrily looked at the dark-haired girl. "What da hell was dat for?" he yelled.

"I fucking dare you to say that again."

"What?"

"The only thing that shitty trip taught me was that I not only wasted a portion of _my_ life with him, but several others as well."

"That's not Joey's fault! You went out of line hitting him like that!" Tristan yelled as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Yeah Alissa, you shouldn't take your anger on Kaiba out on Joey." Tea said.

Joey stood himself up and glared at Alissa. "Ya know, I'm glad for Kaiba that he broke up wit ya! As much as I hate da guy, I think it's pretty unfair for him to have ta date someone like ya!"

Joey was then met with another hit to his face, this time though, it was a hard punch. He held his face in pain as blood began to drip from his nose. "Oh yeah, you're a great judge of character based on how you're dating a whore like Mai."

"What!" Joey stood up again, while still holding his bleeding nose. "Kaiba made da right choice ta cheat on ya! Ya aren't worth his time!"

"Stop it, Joey!" Yugi pleaded. "Both of you need to stop fighting!"

"All of you grab your shit and get out of my apartment." Alissa seethed. "I need to get to my fucking job."

Joey quickly turned towards the door and stomped his way out of the apartment. "Okay, Alissa. We'll see you later." Yugi said.

Alissa watched as the rest of the gang soon left the apartment. She began to pick up the overturned furniture and drank down the rest of her tea. She grabbed her guitar and headed out of the building. On the way to Burger World, her anger was still intact. _Who the hell do they think they are? They're practically taking Seto's side in this. That bastard! He's such an asshole! I hope I never see him again, and if I do, I'll kick him in the dick._

She finally reached Burger World and stepped backstage. She set down her guitar next to her and grabbed a bottle of water. She furiously doused half of it down her throat before she had to go on stage. She grabbed her guitar out of its case and took a slow breath. The last thing she wanted to do was get fired because she had an attitude while on stage. Alissa made her way to the stage and put on her best face to the people sitting around the restaurant. "Hey, Burger World! This song is for all those ladies dealing with some struggles right now. This will be Quiet by Jonathan Reid Gealt." She began to strum the strings on her guitar and sang.

"What's the perfect balance

Between yelling too much

Or not yelling enough,

So that people don't walk over you?

Is it a crime to just want to be nice?

To avoid confrontation

And show everyone a little respect?

Time after time,

I find that I'm struggling

To tell you

What's burning inside.

A glimmer of hope

That you'll finally see

Yet I remain quiet.

Look at my face,

Don't you dare turn away

'Cause I'm losing my patience

Show me now you're the man

That I want to be with

For the rest of my life.

I have so much love to give to you

Just open up your eyes

And you'll see.

Time after time,

I find that I'm struggling

To tell you

What's burning inside.

A glimmer of hope

That you'll finally see

Yet I remain quiet.

I can't remain quiet anymore

No, I was not built

To idly stand here,

Letting you make my decisions

Based upon your point of view

You never allowed me

My own freedom

Well, hear me now!

Show me now you're the man

That I want to be with

For the rest of my life.

I have so much love to give to you

Just open up your eyes

And you'll see.

Time after time,

I find that I'm struggling

To tell you

What's burning inside.

A glimmer of hope

That you'll finally see

Still I remain

Yes I,

I

Can't remain quiet

Quiet."

The crowd clapped as Alissa finished the last chord. She stepped down from the stage and set down her guitar. She grabbed her water bottle and downed the rest of the water in it. She sighed and leaned against the wall in frustration.

"Alissa."

Alissa looked up to the magenta-haired male standing in front of her. "Alister?"

"Hi Alissa."

He was then pulled into a tight hug by the girl in front of him. "Oh my God, I haven't seen you since NYU. What're you doing in Domino?"

"I just flew in a few days ago and got an apartment. I'll be living here for a while."

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks. You sang really great tonight, by the way. Your voice still sounds as good as it did in college."

"Thank you."

"So, I heard about that magazine article with Kaiba in it. You guys are broken up, huh?"

"Yeah. That asshole is just asking for a punch in the dick."

"He's an idiot for trying to cheat on you. He'll never find someone as great as you again."

A small blush began to form on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"It's true. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

Alissa shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't worry about him, Alissa. There are better people."

"I guess. Well, my break is almost over. I should get back on stage."

"Yeah. Hey Alissa? After your shift is done, do you want to go out to get some sushi?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"See ya, Alister."

 **xxx**

Before anyone knew it, seven months had came and went. Nobody expected it to fly by so quickly. Alissa stood in the kitchen of Alister's apartment with a bowl of ingredients in front of her. The two had been dating for several months now and they were both enjoying every minute of it. Alissa grabbed an egg from the carton and tapped it against the side of the bowl. "Fuck!" she yelled.

Alister looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Those shitty eggshells got in the batter!"

"Then just take them out."

"But they're so small! I can't pick them out!"

Alister strode over to her and looked at the bowl. He grabbed it and proceeded to pick through the batter. He threw the eggshells into the trash can and smiled at her. "There, problem solved."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But now the batter is all over your hands."

"More for me then." He then began to lick the batter from his fingertips.

"Really? These cookies are for our friends, I don't need you eating it all. You have to share some with the rest of us."

"Then take some."

The magenta-haired male then dragged his dough-covered hand across her face. Alissa squealed in delight before grabbing a handful of dough herself and throwing it at Alister's own face. He laughed as he attempted to wipe it off, which only ended up smearing it. The duo proceeded to toss the dough at each other, while both getting hit and dodging the pieces. The kitchen was soon splattered with dough and chocolate chips all around the cabinets and counter. Alissa laughed in triumph when she dodged a large clump of dough. "Ha! Suck on that!" she said.

Alister chuckled as he picked up another clump of dough. However, he stopped once he heard the doorbell ring. He set down the dough and looked towards Alissa. "You go get cleaned up, I'll answer the door."

"Alright. Although, I don't think they'd be pleased to see the dough all over your face." Alissa chuckled.

Alister smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. In response, Alissa flicked a small piece of batter towards him before walking towards the bathroom, all while letting out a light giggle. She quickly washed the cookie dough from her skin and then went into the bedroom to grab another change of clothes. Once she was dressed, she headed out into the main room where Alister was greeting Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Alissa had patched things up with the gang nearly six months back when she was starting to feel less sore about her break up from Seto.

"Hey guys!" Alissa greeted.

"Hi, Alissa." Yugi smiled. "The apartment looks great."

"Thank you."

"What's wit da dough all ova Alister though?" Joey asked staring at the magenta-haired male.

"We were making cookies." Alister grinned. "And we had a few difficulties."

"Yeah, so go get yourself cleaned up." Alissa said.

"Right, I'll be right back guys."

The five of them nodded as they took a seat in the living room. Alister soon returned wearing a clean pair of clothes and his face free of dough. The six of them began to converse surrounded by laughter and the food spread across the coffee table. Before long, they had realized that hours had passed by and the sky was already beginning to transition orange. Joey soon stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, its gettin' late guys. I dink I'm gonna head home." He announced.

"Joey's got the right idea." Tristan said. "I'm going to head home as well."

"Okay." Alissa said. "We'll see you guys later then."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yugi said as he stood up. "We're having a party next Saturday at the Game Shop. Can you guys make it?"

"I can't." Alister said sadly. "I have to work."

"That's alright. What about you, Alissa?"

"Yeah! I love a good party. I'll be there."

"Alright. I'll text you and give you the details later."

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, Alissa and Alister, we'll be talking to you!" Tea said.

"Okay, bye guys!"

Alissa shut the door and turned back towards Alister. "So, what should we do for the rest of the night?" Alister questioned.

"I've got an idea." She replied.

Alissa slowly leaned towards him so she could press her lips against his. Alister smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She soon began threading her fingers through his red hair. The kiss continued passionately as their mouths slowly opened and their tongues delved into each other. Alissa was then pressed against the wall as the duo's lips parted. They breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad we're dating again, Alissa." Alister breathed.

"So am I."

"And I-"

"Just shut up and keep kissing me."

The couple was soon locked in another heated kiss.

 **xxx**

Seto's finger's danced across the keyboard to his computer. He sat in his Kaiba Corp. office as the sun was nearing its completion in setting. He growled under his breath at the lines of code he was replacing. _How many people do I need to fire just to get something done? I'll be here for several more hours at this rate._ His gaze flashed upwards angrily when he heard a knock at his office door. "What?" he hissed.

The door opened to reveal a light-shaded brunette who smiled at him. "Hi Seto." She greeted.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he said as he continued his typing. He took a quick glance towards his girlfriend of nearly a month. "You're supposed to be at home."

"I just thought I'd come and see you here. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Besides, I brought you a coffee."

The young CEO grabbed the beverage from her hand and took a swig of it. "If you're going to be here, then don't be a distraction."

"I won't."

Sakura strode over to the couch in the corner of the room and sat down. She reached into her bag and grabbed a book from it and opened to the page she had marked. The duo sat in silence with nothing but the sound of typing keys filling the room. Sakura soon looked up at the now-dark sky. "Oh, wow." She said in awe.

"What is it?" Seto asked, not looking up from his computer.

She set her book down and walked over to the large window panel behind the young CEO. "The stars look a lot brighter tonight." She said.

"So?"

"They're beautiful."

"You really want to engage in such a trivial activity as stargazing?"

"Sure. They're interesting to look at."

Seto snorted. "If you say so."

Sakura shrugged and looked back towards the sky. She cracked a smile towards the twinkling orbs stuck in the dark sheet hovering over the earth. She then looked back at the brunet. "Can we go up on the roof?"

" _We_?"

"Yeah, you can take a break, can't you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"It'll be better if you come. You need a break anyways; you've already been here all day."

"I need to get these codes done."

"Seto, please. You can't work all the time."

Seto growled and saved his work. He put his computer in sleep mode and stood up. "Fine."

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along until the duo stood in the elevator and waited to reach the roof of the building. The elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open. Sakura dragged Seto out onto the roof as she looked at the stars above. "See? Isn't this better?" she smiled to him.

"It's tolerable." He replied.

"Can you try to enjoy yourself?"

Seto shrugged. "This isn't the most enjoyable activity for me."

"Oh, come on. Didn't you say once that you were good with astronomy? Try to find a constellation."

Seto looked up to the sky. He studied the patterns closely before pointing upwards. "That one is Scorpius."

Sakura followed his pointing to the curled line of stars. "It seems kind of hard to tell."

"It's not that difficult."

"Alright." She looked up again and tried to find a pattern somewhere. "Okay, what's that one?"

"That's too easy. It's Lyra."

Sakura nodded as she tried to find another one for him to point out. She suddenly noticed a few sparkling and quick paths that dug into the sky. She gasped as she watched them fly across the darkness. "Wow, is that a meteor shower?"

"Yes." He stated simply.

"Make a wish!" she grasped his hand tightly as she shut her eyes gently. Once she opened them again, she looked back at the brunet. "Are you going to make a wish?"

"I don't believe in wishing. I have everything I need right with me anyways."

Sakura smiled to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. Seto soon wrapped his arms around her small waist as Sakura's own hands went around his neck. The duo stood there happily in each other's arms with nothing but the darkness and the raining stars watching them.

* * *

 **Alright, time jump and everyone has moved on! Alissa is dating Alister and Seto is with Sakura! Hooray! As if you probably couldn't already tell, this story is pretty AU, although it retains some stuff like past details in it. But anyways, you can tell with all this going on, that the drama will become very real. I'm kind of surprised by how long this chapter turned out too, but it's worth it because it seems like Hannah gets to write all the cool chapters with what we have planned, but she'd probably word things better than I ever could. Anyhoo, give us some feedback and I'll talk to you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! It's Hannah again! Natalie did a great job with the previous chapter, as usual. Now it's my turn to write a chapter again. Natalie and I are starting to get excited because we're drawing closer to the main event/conflict of this story. Let me just say that the drama will continue. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Alissa brushed a wayward curl behind her ear as she stared at the multiple sheets of music in her lap. She let out a small yawn and rubbed at her eyes. She had been looking at music for the past four hours and her eyes were starting to get tired.

"Here's some tea, Lissy," Alister replied, walking into the living room of their apartment with a mug full of hot tea.

Alissa couldn't help but smile at his cute nickname for her.

"Thanks, Ali," she replied, taking the mug from him and returning her gaze to her sheet music.

"How's the search going?" he asked, taking the place next to her on the couch and slipping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"It's not going at all. I have no idea what my song set for next week should be."

She tossed her sheet music onto the coffee table in front of them, took another sip of her tea, and leaned back until her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Well, what's the theme for Tuesday's set?" he asked, picking up some sheet music that she had discarded onto the arms of the couch.

"It's the end of the month so it's anything goes night."

"Why don't you do crowd favorites? That way you won't have to transpose anything."

"You know I hate reusing material."

He reached forward and grabbed the stack of sheet music she had placed on the coffee table. He slowly began to flip through the music, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"How many songs are supposed to be in your set?"

"Ten."

"How about Fix You by Coldplay?"

She grabbed the sheet music from his hand and shifted through it.

"Yeah, I guess that's doable."

"Okay. So that's one down."

"And still nine more to go." She let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed the sheet music she had discarded again. She gave the magenta haired male a questioning look when he took the sheet music from her hands and put it back on the table.

"Why don't you take a break to finish your tea? You've been at this for hours, maybe some time away from it will help you think."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused to pick up her mug and take a sip of her tea. "Thanks again for the tea, Ali."

"You're welcome, Lissy. I figured you'd need it."

She sipped her tea and sighed contentedly as he brushed his thin fingers through her curly hair.

"What time do you work tonight?"

"Three to eleven."

"Ah. I'll miss you at the party tonight."

"I'll make it up to you, tonight."

"I know you will."

She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. When she pulled away, she set her mug down and grabbed her cellphone from the table.

"Okay, well it's one thirty now. That gives us a little more than an hour before you have to go to work. What do you want to do until then?"

"I can think of a few things."

The glint in his eyes made her heart start pounding as their mouths smashed together in a hard kiss. She let out a small moan of approval when his tongue slipped into her mouth. They parted briefly to take a breath before connecting their lips again. She mewled in surprise when she found herself being lifted up from the couch and carried back into her boyfriend's bedroom. The couple collapsed onto the bed and their lips finally parted.

"I love you, Alissa Todd," he replied, his breath dancing across her lips.

"Just keep kissing me," she breathed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another rough kiss.

 **xxx**

"Hey! Where the heck did you come from?" Mokuba asked with a pout as Sakura's Rosalina passed his Yoshi.

"From behind you," Sakura answered with a grin as she watched her Rosalina pull ahead to first place.

"Damn! I want a rematch!" Mokuba declared when the race finished with him in third and Sakura in first.

"Sure! It's your turn to pick a stage. Oh, and no Rainbow Road."

"Fine," Mokuba said with a pout as he scrolled through the track options. The video game playing duo was in the middle of the Mushroom Gorge course when the front door opened and the elder Kaiba strode through with his briefcase in hand.

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba greeted without moving his eyes away from the screen.

"You two are playing Mario Kart again?"

"Yep! And I'm kicking Sakura's butt!"

"Hey! I'm not doing that badly. I've beaten you at two races."

"Yeah, out of seven."

Sakura playfully nudged Mokuba in the shoulder before returning her attention back to the game.

"How was work today, Seto?"

"Hmph, average I suppose. My employees are idiots, but there were no major setbacks."

"Well, that's a good thing right?"

"Hn, I suppose."

"Oh, Seto! I almost forgot! We got an invitation today!" Mokuba remembered suddenly.

"An invitation for what?"

"Hold on." Mokuba paused the game before reaching for the coffee table and grabbing the envelope that sat on top of it. He handed it to the brunet with a smile.

"Yugi is having a party at the Game Shop. He wanted us to come. He said we could bring anyone we want."

"You know how I feel about parties."

"Aw, come on, Seto! It could be fun!"

"There's nothing fun about sitting in a room and talking with people who I dislike."

"Come on, Seto. Mokuba is right, it could be really fun."

"Sakura, Mokuba and you are welcome to go but I'm not wasting my time at a get together with the nerd herd when I could be using that time to work."

"Seto, this isn't about Ali-."

"We aren't bringing that up, Mokuba!"

The harshness in the brunet's voice shocked Sakura. In the month or so that she had been dating Seto, she had never heard to him be so short with Mokuba.

"I still have work to do. Try not to be too much of a distraction with your games."

"Okay, Seto. Sakura and I will keep it down."

The duo watched silently as the tall CEO strode up the stairs and slammed the door to his home office upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked in concern. She wasn't sure what exactly set him off like that, but it had her concerned.

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. He probably wouldn't want me telling you this, but you're dating now so you have a right to know. He had a really bad breakup about seven months ago. They had been dating for more than four years."

"Oh."

"But don't feel bad!" Mokuba said quickly, realizing that his confession made Sakura feel a little awkward. "He has you now. You make him happy. That's something he hasn't felt since his breakup." An awkward silence fell between the two. After several seconds, Mokuba broke it.

"But, hey. Let's forget about it and get back to the game. I still want a rematch!"

"Okay, Mokuba. Pick a stage."

Soon, the room was filled with the sound of clicking buttons and racing sounds. As the duo played, Sakura couldn't stop her mind from wandering to what Mokuba had said. Was his breakup with his ex what caused him to be so closed off with his feelings? She tried to shake herself from those thoughts but she couldn't stop herself from fixating on Seto and his past lover.

 **xxx**

"Hey, Yug! Where's the alcohol going?" Alissa asked as she carried several bottles into the living room where the party was taking place.

"Uh, just put it on the table with the red Solo cups!" Yugi called from the kitchen.

"Alright, Yug!" She placed her armful of bottles onto the table and headed back into the kitchen.

"Thanks again for coming over early to help set up, Alissa," Yugi replied, emptying a few large bags of potato chips into a few bowls.

"No problem. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Could you put more ice in the cooler by the TV please?"

"Of course!" She opened the freezer and grabbed the bag of ice before walking back into the living room and emptying it into the cooler.

"Alright, I think that's everything," he replied, entering the living room with a couple bowls of chips.

"Awesome. Should we crack open a bottle?"

"Of course, Alissa. Be my guest."

She reached for the bottle of Absolut Vodka and opened the cap.

"Want a shot, Yug?"

"Sure, Alissa."

"Do you need a chaser?" she asked as she poured some of the alcohol into the shot glasses that were on the table.

"Yeah. I'll grab myself one. Do you want one as well?"

"Pft, nah. I'm good with just the shot."

"Okay, Alissa. If you say so."

Yugi grabbed one of the red Solo cups and filled it with soda before returning to Alissa's side and grabbing one of the full shot glasses.

"Alright, what are we toasting to?"

"That depends. Do we want something witty or sentimental?"

"Let's save the sentimental toasts for when everyone else is here."

"Witty it is then. Okay, let me think for a minute." Alissa paused before smiling and raising her shot glass. "To nipples. Without them, boobs would have no point."

Yugi chuckled before lightly tapping his shot glass against Alissa's. The two friends touched the shot glasses to their lips and tossed it back. He made a face and reached for his cup that was filled with soda.

"That tasted awful!" he replied after he had taken a long sip of his chaser.

"It's straight vodka. It's not supposed to taste good."

"Why do you and Tristan do these?

"Because they're fun as fuck. You want another?"

"No thanks, Alissa. I'll wait for the rest of the gang to get here."

"That's a good idea, Yug. You want a mixed drink while we wait?"

"I'll make them, Alissa. Why don't you set up the stereo?"

"Sure thing, Yug."

Not long after the stereo system was set up, the guests began to arrive. Tea was first to arrive, bringing four large pizzas and a bottle of red wine. Joey and Mai showed up shortly after her and Duke and Tristan followed behind them. About half an hour into the party, the doorbell rang again.

"Oh, I'll grab that, Yug!" Alissa called as she headed to the stairs. "Pour me another shot, okay?"

"Sure, Liss!" Joey called as Alissa descended down the stairs.

"Thanks, Joey!" Once Alissa reached the front door, she opened it to reveal a light haired brunette holding a bottle of white wine. Alissa smiled as she recognized the girl at the door.

"Sakura? Hey!" She dragged the light haired brunette into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Hey, Alissa," Sakura greeted, briefly returning the hug. "I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Do you still work at Burger World? I haven't seen you there in a while."

"Yeah, I work Thursday through Sunday."

"Ah, that must be why. They moved entertainment night to Tuesdays. Here, come in." The ebony haired girl stepped out of the way to allow the brunette entrance before shutting the door.

"Thank you."

"So how do you know Yugi and the gang?" Alissa asked as the duo climbed up the stairs to join the party.

"Oh, I met them through one of my friends Mokuba."

"Mokuba? Like Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Of course. I used to-." Before Alissa could finish telling Sakura that she used to date Mokuba's asshole brother, the doorbell rang again. "I'd better get that. You can just head upstairs. Alcohol goes on the table by the window."

"Okay. Thank you, Alissa."

Alissa approached the door as Sakura climbed up the rest of the stairs to greet the party guests. When Alissa opened the door, she found Mokuba standing outside.

"Little Kaiba!"

"Hey, Alissa!"

The duo wore broad smiles as they dragged each other into a tight hug. They had grown very close in the time that Alissa and Seto were dating and since the couple's break up, they hadn't seen each other.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you, Mokuba?"

"I'm doing great. How about you, Alissa?"

"I've been pretty good. We need to go out sometime, Mokuba. It's been too long."

"Yeah, it has. I really miss hanging out with you, Alissa."

"I miss hanging out with you too."

"You should come over soon. We can play Super Smash Bros. like we always used to."

"I'm sorry, Mokuba but I can't. I just can't be around your brother."

"You know that he didn't really cheat on you right? It was some hoax."

"I don't believe that, Mokuba."

"Why? Don't you trust him?"

"Look, I don't really want to talk about this now okay? Let's just forget about everything for tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Alissa."

The duo headed up the stairs towards the party.

"Little Kaiba is here!" Alissa called as she reentered the living room.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Yugi greeted. How have you been?"

"I've been great, Yugi. It's good to see you guys!"

"It's good ta see ya too, Mokuba," Joey replied with a smile. "Alrighty, are we all ready for anotha' shot?"

The group of friends that were legal cheered and reached for their shot glasses.

"Liss, would ya like ta do da honors?" Joey asked, raising his shot glass.

"Sure. To good friends and good times."

The friends echoed her and lightly clanked their glasses together before chugging the shot. The doorbell rang again about an hour later. Alissa volunteered to get it again and headed down the stairs. She opened the door and grinned at the red head on the other side.

"Ali! I thought you had work?"

"One of the new employees set the oven on fire."

"Oh my God!"  
"Don't worry, no one got hurt and nothing was damaged. My boss just decided it would be best to close up early to prevent people from getting sick from the smoke."

"Well I'm glad you're here." She pressed a chaste kiss and lead him up to the party.

"Guess who got off early!"

"Alister! I'm glad you could make it!"

"So am I, Yug."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'd better not. I'm driving."

"Alright. If you change your mind, let me know and I'll get you something."

"Thanks, Yug."

The party was in full swing with the friends drinking, dancing, laughing, and sharing stories. The sound of someone knocking on the door cut Alissa off in the middle of the story she was telling Tea and Sakura. Yugi made to get up to get the door but Alissa stopped him.

"Don't worry, Yug! I'll get it. You just keep hosting!" The sounds of the party faded slightly as she walked down the stairs. She opened the door and the smile on her face dropped. She pursed her lips before slamming the door in the face of the tall man outside. The door didn't get far before a strong hand stopped it from closing all the way and pushed it open again.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my brother. Move out of my way."

"Your brother is nineteen. You seriously can't let him enjoy himself without you hovering over him, Kaiba?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Mokuba requested me to stop by before I went to KaibaCorp-."

"You're going to KaibaCorp? You realize it's almost midnight right?"

"We have a conference call scheduled with the California branch that Mokuba requested to be a part of. Now move out of my way."

"I'm not letting you in."

"Tch, it's rather ill-mannered to answer the door to someone else's home," he replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And it's rather ill-mannered to show up where no one wants you."

"Hn, I have as much a right to be here as you do. Your dorky little friends invited me too, but I decided that I had better things to do with my time. Now, don't make me repeat myself again and move out of my way." He didn't wait for her to respond before he pushed his was past her and into the game shop.

Alissa was about to respond but the sound of someone calling her name pulled her attention away from her dark haired ex.

"Hey, Alissa?" Sakura called, making her way down the stairs. "The gang is doing another round of shots and wanted to know if you wanted one as well. Should I tell Joey to pour one for-? Oh, hey, Seto. I didn't know you were here. Mokuba! Seto's here!"

Alissa froze when she heard Sakura call Seto by his first name.

"Did she just call you Seto?"

"Oh, do you guys already know each other?" Sakura asked after hearing Alissa say Seto's first name.

"Oh, yes. We know each other quite well. We were together for more than four years."

Sakura was slightly taken aback. _Alissa is Seto's ex?_ The sound of several footsteps pounding down the stairs pulled Sakura's attention away from Alissa, though Alissa's gaze stayed focused on Sakura and Seto.

"Lissy, are you okay?" Alister asked, coming to stand behind Alissa and lightly grabbing hold of her arm. Everyone _knew_ that Seto and Alissa's breakup was still a rather sore spot for the dark haired girl, and Sakura had unwittingly added fuel to Alissa's hate filled fire.

"Just peachy," Alissa answered with a fake smile, pulling her arm out of Alister's grasp. "So you guys are dating now?"

"Yes, we are," Sakura replied, an innocent flush staining her cheeks.

"Aw, how sweet," Alissa cooed through tightly gritted teeth. "How long have you guys been together?"

"A little over a month."

"How cute. We'll just have to see how long before his eyes start to wander."

"Alissa!" Mokuba cried in shock.

"Watch yourself!" Seto growled.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, stunned by Alissa's words.

"Has he ever talked about me, Sakura? No? Want to know why we broke up?"

"Stop talking, Alissa!"

"Alissa, maybe you shouldn't do this," Alister said gently, grabbing hold of her arm again in an attempt to guide her away. Alissa glared at her boyfriend and pulled her arm free again.

"No. Sakura deserves to know exactly what kind of person she's perusing a relationship with. Seto and I broke up because-."

"Alissa, I'm warning you!"

"He cheated on me. And I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before he cheats on you."

The room fell silent. For several moments, no one dared to break the pregnant pause. Eyes flashed between Alissa and Seto, waiting for one of them to explode.

"Mokuba. Sakura. We're leaving," the brunet CEO hissed out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Seto? Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it's not true. Don't be as stupid as Alissa is."

"If it isn't true then why are you running away?" Alissa asked heatedly.

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with a child."

"Call me a child again, Asshole!"

"Alissa don't," Alister said soothingly, grabbing hold of both of Alissa's shoulders this time. "He isn't worth it."

"Hn, so I see Alister is acting as your rebound once again."

Alissa balled up her fists and growled. _How dare he insult Alister! The fucking prick!_

"For your information he is _not_ a rebound. We've been together for three months and he's a better boyfriend than you'll _ever_ be. He isn't too much of a coward to show me that he cares about me and he protects me better than you ever could!"

"I wouldn't trust someone to protect me who couldn't even protect their own brother."

Alissa's next move was so sudden that no one could react in time to stop her. Using the entire force of her body, she swung an open palm into Seto's cheek. The force of the slap was so great that it sent the brunet stumbling back a couple steps.

"Seto!" Sakura cried in shock and concern.

"What the hell, Alissa?" Mokuba asked angrily.

"What's wrong with you, Alissa?"

"What's wrong with me? Your boyfriend is a fucking asshole, that's what's wrong with me, Sakura!"

"You didn't have to hit him. That was uncalled for!"

"Listen, bitch. The only thing that was uncalled for was what he just said to Alister! He had that slap coming since the day he cheated on me!"

"If he said he didn't cheat on you, then he didn't cheat on you. It's not his fault you're too insecure to trust him."

"Say that again, bitch ass!"

"Alissa, don't!" Alister wrapped his arms around Alissa's middle, trapping her arms by her side. "Be the better person, Alissa. This fight isn't worth it."

"Let me go, Alister! I need to punch this bitch!"

"Alissa, calm down."

Sakura turned to Seto who had been silent since the slap. His cheek was bright red and his eyes were frozen in a harsh glare.

"Are you alright, Seto?"

"I'm fine. Let's go, Sakura. Mokuba, come. We're leaving." The brunet turned over his shoulder and approached the door with Mokuba and Sakura at his side.

"Enjoy your sloppy seconds, Asshole!" Alissa shouted.

"Hn, and you enjoy yours, Alissa."

Alissa saw red as she tried to squirm out of Alister's arms again but his grip stayed strong.

"Asswipe!" She strained against Alister's hold. At this point, she knew going after Seto and Sakura was stupid. She just wanted Alister to let go of her.

"Alister, I'm fine! Let go!"

Alister resisted for a couple seconds before reluctantly letting her go.

"Are you okay, Lissy?"

Alissa turned to look at her friends, a slight blush covering her cheeks. That was the first time she and Seto had seen each other since their breakup. She hadn't meant for things to get that much out of hand. A wave of emotion suddenly settled over her and she had to fight the urge to cry. Sure, she was angry about what happened, but a large portion of that anger was used as a cover for the hurt and betrayal she really felt.

"I want to go home."

"Of course. Let's go home." Alister paused to turn to Yugi and the group. "Thanks for having us, Yugi. We'll see you guys around, okay?"

The group nodded as Alister gently guided Alissa out of the game shop. The couple climbed into the red head's car and drove down the road in the direction of their apartment. The ride was silent except for the sound of the running engine. As soon as the car was parked in front of their apartment, Alissa stormed out of the car and up to their apartment. The red head sighed before climbing out of the car himself and heading up to the apartment. When he entered the apartment, he could hear clattering coming from the kitchen. He strode into the kitchen to find Alissa scrubbing viciously at a pot sitting in the sink.

"Alissa? Lissy? Are you okay?"

"Fucking excellent," she snapped back.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No," she answered tonelessly as she scrubbed another dish in the sink.

"Alissa-."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

He set his jaw in irritation. He should have known that she'd avoid the problem. He reached into the sink and grabbed the dish scrubber from her hand.

"Can you stop?" she snapped, attempting to grab the scrubber back. "Alister, seriously! I'm trying to get the dishes done!"

"No, you're avoiding the problem."

"I told you that I don't want to talk about it, Alister!"

"Distracting yourself from the problem isn't going to make it go away, Lissy."

"You think I don't know that? I know ignoring the problem isn't going to do anything. I know that. But sometimes I like to at least try to pretend that that asshole didn't rip my heart out and step on it!"

He surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly in return.

"I hate him," she said quietly.

"He never deserved you, Alissa."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He pulled just far enough to kiss her on the forehead.

"We should get to bed alright? We'll do dishes in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Some sleep will probably make me feel better."

He moved his hand up to cup her cheeks. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Lissy."

"I love you too, Ali." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers in another searing kiss.

 **xxx**

"What is wrong with her?" Sakura asked heatedly as the limo drove down the road. "Who does she think she is treating us like that?"

"Hn, just ignore her," Seto replied, resting his chin on his palm in a bored manner.

"You want me to just ignore her?"

"That's what I said."

"No! We can't just ignore what happened! She _struck_ you, Seto. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Hn, not really. Alissa never was that great at controlling her temper."

"And that makes her behavior alright?"

"Just drop it, Sakura."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I am not _defending_ her. I'm just explaining to you that you shouldn't take her behavior personally. That's just the way she is."

"Do you still care about her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Seto. Do you still care about her?"

"Tch, don't be stupid. My relationship with Alissa is in the past where it belongs."

The brunette sighed. She hadn't meant to accuse him of still having feelings for his ex.

"I'm sorry, Seto. The way she treated you just made me so angry!"

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I guess."

The limo pulled up in front of Sakura's home.

"Well, I guess I'd better head inside."

"Yes. Mokuba and I need to get to the office."

"Goodnight, Mokuba," she replied turning her head to the younger Kaiba as she climbed out. "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

The brunette leaned her head back into the limo to place a soft kiss on Seto's lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before the couple separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Chapter five of ASTF. This took me forever to write, which I feel bad about since Natalie is always on top of her shit. Life just kind of hit me with a lot of shitty things the last month or so. But, things are getting better which is always a positive. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed. Let us know what you guys think and Natalie will be writing the next chapter. Until next time, peace out girl scouts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Long time, huh? Well, Hannah did amazing as usual with the last chapter, so now it's my turn to upload a chapter! This chapter is SO exciting for the both of us. The plot is going to actually do something, yay! So, just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Saeko bit down on her thumb angrily. _Damn them,_ she thought in disgust. _Damn them all! Alissa and Sakura! How dare they try to get in my way!_ She slammed her head down on the table in front of her and clutched her skull forcefully. Seeing that she was in the comfort of her home, she let out a loud scream in agony and frustration. _They're like flies, no matter how many times I swat them away they keep coming back. No, they're worse than flies, they're maggots._

She lifted her head from the table and growled to the air around her. She grabbed her VCR remote and pressed the rewind button. The tape on the television screen rewound until it was just a typical scene of the young CEO sitting at his desk working. But then, _she_ came in. She gave him his coffee and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, she got up again and strolled over to the brunet. After conversing briefly, the couple's lips were soon locked in a passionate kiss. Saeko watched the tape angrily as her hand shook violently with the remote in hand. Suddenly, the remote was flying through the room until it collided with the television screen. There was a loud crash then a pop and a sizzle before the cracked screen went black.

She banged her hand down on the table and stared off at her wall. Her mind soon began spiraling in a spiral of thoughts. A scenario popped to the front of her mind as she began to elaborate on it. _Perfect._ She brushed the disheveled blonde hair from her face and sported a malicious grin. She stood from her kitchen table and traveled down her basement stairs. Once in the dark room, she strolled over to an empty corner where a cardboard box laid. She kneeled beside the box and opened up the flaps to reveal the contents within. She pulled out the equipment and looked it over carefully. _This should do._

A maniacal giggle began to tremble at her lips until she was full-on laughing. She fell backwards onto the cool, concrete floor as she lay there laughing. She soon began to calm down until it was reduced to a mere chuckle. _Watch out, you two. You're going to lose more than you expected soon enough!_

 **xxx**

Alissa groaned as she turned over in bed. She went to sit up, but crashed right back down onto her pillow when her head began to cloud with dizziness. _Way to go bitch ass, you drank too many shots,_ she thought to herself. Although, the amount of alcohol she consumed didn't seem so bad the previous night; she had felt fine. But, as usual, she was met with consequences.

A knock soon came to the door and a magenta-haired male entered the bedroom. "Oh, you're awake." Alister said.

"Uh huh." Alissa replied lazily.

The fiery-haired male went over to the window and opened the blinds, causing sunlight to flood into the room. "Shit! Not so bright!" Alissa hissed before covering her face with the blanket.

"Sorry." Alister closed the blinds partially so it wasn't overwhelming, but some light still remained.

"Now go away, my head hurts. I want to sleep."

"You drank too much again last night, Alissa."

"No, Shit Sherlock."

"You really should stop that. It's not good for you."

"Oh my God, save the lecture until later! I can't focus when you're spinning around the room."

"I'm not spinning though. I'm standing right here."

"Yeah, whatever. My eyes say you're floating over the ceiling."

Alister shook his head. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Please. My mouth is dying."

Alister nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Alissa grunted and curled up in the covers. A moment later, the fiery-haired male returned with her water. He held it out to her. "Thanks." She said. She chugged down the entire glass in one gulp. She finished her water and shoved the glass back into Alister's hands. "There. Now leave me alone to sleep for the rest of my life."

"Alissa."

"Shut up! You're talking too loud!"

"Sorry." He said nearly whispering.

Alissa groaned as she turned over onto her stomach. She let out a low growl when she noticed that Alister was still in the room. She peered to him from under the covers and gave him an annoyed look. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some damn sleep."

"I just can't help looking at you. Even hung-over, you still look beautiful."

"And now you expect me to sleep with that being said?"

Alister shrugged. "I just thought-"

"Shut your mouth and kiss me."

Suddenly, Alissa reached out and fisted his shirt, dragging him down to her. His lips were crushed against hers in a passionate kiss. Alissa mewled in approval when Alister's tongue delved into her mouth. She grabbed the straps of his tank top and pulled him down next to her on the bed. Their lips finally parted so they could catch their breath. As they exhaled, the air could be felt tenderly on the other's face.

"Alissa-" Alister started.

"Shut it." She interrupted.

The couple was soon caught in another heated kiss.

 **xxx**

The mansion remained silent throughout the afternoon. Only one room within the place was active. In the game room, Mokuba sat in front of the television clicking his way through a level in his game, while Sakura was on the couch reading. She occasionally glanced up to him to watch his progress, but went back to her book seconds later. She scanned over each paragraph carefully before she was distracted once more.

"Oh yeah!" the ebony-haired teen shouted in triumph.

Sakura glanced up again. "Did you beat the level?" she asked.

"You bet! I'm glad too; it was a pain in my butt to beat."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Yeah! Hey, you wanna join me in the next level?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

She marked a page in her book and set it down beside her. Mokuba passed her the extra controller as she repositioned herself on the couch. The duo sat in silence for a few moments, just bonding over the clicking sounds from their controllers. The duo glanced over briefly upon hearing the front door slam from downstairs. Mokuba quickly went back to the game and glared to the screen. "Dang it! Why won't this guy die?"

"He has higher experience than you, remember?" Sakura replied.

"I still wish he'd be a little easier to land a hit on."

"Yeah."

The duo looked over once again to see the young CEO enter the room. He looked between the two briefly before setting down his briefcase. "Hi, Seto." Sakura said.

"Hey." He simply stated.

"How was work?" Mokuba asked.

"Hn, as expected, it was no less idiotic than any other day."

"Well, at least you're home though."

Seto merely grunted in response.

Sakura glanced to the clock hanging from the wall. "Well, at least you're home for dinner." She said. "What do you want to have?"

Mokuba paused the game and turned towards his brother. "Can we go out?"

Seto stared to his sibling. "Mokuba, you know how mindless public places are."

"But-"

"I said no."

"What's the harm in going out, Seto?" Sakura questioned.

"I'd prefer not to have my meal interrupted by brainless morons and the paparazzi."

"Then lose the trench coat and wear a disguise." Mokuba chimed in.

"I'm not lowering myself to silly disguises."

Mokuba frowned. "Please can we go out?"

"No."

"Seto." Sakura said.

"No."

"But Seto," Mokuba pleaded. "We never go out to eat!"

"So?"

"Do you really want me to live in such a sheltered way?"

Seto paused for a moment. Of course he didn't want his brother to be sheltered. He wanted him to have the freedom that he deserved. The brunet growled under his breath. "Fine. We'll go out."

"Yes!" Mokuba grinned. His guilt trap had succeeded.

"So, where should we go?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go to Burger World!"

"Okay. Is that fine with you, Seto?"

The brunet thought briefly. It couldn't be that _she'd_ be there that night. It was highly improbable. Seto sighed. "Fine."

"Awesome!" Mokuba smiled.

"I'll go get my coat." Sakura said as she stood up.

After a few minutes, the trio entered the limo and made their way to the restaurant. Seto remained silent on the ride there, while Mokuba and Sakura engaged in small talk. The trio soon reached the restaurant within a half an hour and walked up to the doorway. Sakura glanced to Seto upon hearing his audible growling over being in a public area. She just shook her head as they went inside and were soon seated at a table. Seto scanned the area and noticed the occasion person look and point at him. _Morons,_ he thought.

Mokuba glanced over his menu to look at his sibling. "What're you gonna order, Seto?" he asked.

Seto folded his arms firmly. "I'm not ordering anything."

"What?" Sakura looked up.

"I'd prefer not to repeat myself."

"I know. But, you need to eat Seto."

"No. I can't enjoy a meal with these idiots hovering over me."

"They're just going to stare and wonder more if they notice you're not eating." Mokuba added.

The brunet thought about this and then proceeded to groan.

"I'll just order something for you." Sakura said. "I know you won't want to engage in conversation with anyone."

Seto's gaze traveled over to her as he merely gave a slight nod. Moments later, their waitress came back to their table and took their orders. The woman glanced to the young CEO briefly before striding off to where she came from.

Meanwhile, a certain dark-haired girl stood backstage. She peeked out from the curtains and looked over the crowd she would be performing to. Her gaze stopped a particular sight. _Is that-?,_ she wondered. She blinked multiple times to check if her vision was correct. _No. Fucking. Way. What are they doing here?_

She watched carefully as Sakura and Mokuba were laughing together in a conversation, while _he_ sat there in silence. _That dick! Why in the hell would he come here? And with her too!_ "Alissa?"

Alissa turned around to meet eyes with the guitarist in the band, Kyle. "Yeah, Kyle?" she questioned.

"Are you all ready for the next song?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." She glanced back to the table she was previously looking at. A conniving grin soon set on her lips. "Actually, I want to change the next song."

"Oh, okay, which song then?"

"Let's do Never Again. Is that okay?"

"Gotcha. I'll tell the rest of the band."

"Alright, thanks." Kyle walked off while Alissa turned back to the crowd. _Let's see how that skinny dick and his bitch like this one._ Alissa grabbed her guitar and stepped up onto the stage.

Just then, their meals were placed in front of Seto and his companions. He poked at his food while the other two dove into their meals. Sakura offered a smile to the brunet before turning to the stage when the band stepped up there. Her heart stopped suddenly when she noticed the lead singer. _Oh no, it's Tuesday. How could I forget? Alissa performs on Tuesdays._ Seto noticed her staring and glared to the dark-haired girl. He growled loudly at the very sight of her.

Alissa gave a sick grin to the young couple. She turned back towards the rest of the crowd. "Hey, guys! I hope you're all doing well out there!" she tossed a lopsided look to the couple. "Now, this last song is for anyone who's ever encountered a cheater out there."

Sakura's heart dropped in her chest as she sunk lower into her chair. Seto looked to Alissa. _Is she really so childish as to do this?,_ he thought.

Alissa strummed her guitar as the rest of the band began to pick up the beat.

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green.

I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me.

I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well.

Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter,

'Cos I knew what you'd say,

Give me that Sunday school answer,

Try and make it all okay.

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere.

It was you, who chose to end it like you did,

I was the last to know.

You knew exactly what you would do,

And don't say, you simply lost your way.

She may believe you, but I never will,

Never again.

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you.

A trophy wife, oh how cute,

Ignorance is bliss.

But, when your day comes, and he's through with you,

And he'll be through with you,

You'll die together but alone.

You wrote me in a letter,

You couldn't say it right to my face,

Give me that Sunday school answer,

Repent yourself away.

Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere.

It was you, who chose to end it like you did,

I was the last to know.

You knew exactly what you would do,

And don't say, you simply lost your way.

They may believe you, but I never will,

Never again.

Never again, will I hear you,

Never again, will I miss you,

Never again, will I fall to you,

Never.

Never again, will I kiss you,

Never again, will I want to,

Never again, will I love you,

Never.

Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere.

It was you, who chose to end it like you did,

I was the last to know.

You knew exactly what you would do,

And don't say, you simply lost your way.

They may believe you, but I never will,

I never will,

I never will,

Never again."

Alissa finished her song as the crowd cheered to her, although she was met with frowns from one table. She tossed a cynical grin to the young couple before heading off stage. Sakura watched the dark-haired girl walk off stage and soon buried her face in her hands. Even though she wasn't directly called out during the performance, she still felt humiliated. Seto glared ahead of him as if in a deep frustrated thought. Mokuba looked between the couple and the stage, wondering what would come of the situation.

Sakura looked back up from her hands. "Why did she do that?" she spoke in a frustrated tone. "We didn't do anything to her."

"Clearly she's too stupid for her own good." Seto replied. The brunet soon stood from his chair and went to walk away.

Sakura rose from her seat as he suddenly made this gesture. "Seto? Seto, where are you going?"

The young CEO merely glanced back to her before grunting and continued walking. "Where do you think he's going?" Mokuba asked.

"I might have an idea." She watched as the brunet made his way backstage. "Mokuba, stay here, okay?"

"Wait, where-?" He didn't get to finish before Sakura was already running after the brunet.

Seto pushed past the curtain obscuring the backstage area from the dining crowd. He scanned the area to search for the dark-haired girl. He soon spotted her grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby table. He quickly approached her. "What the hell was that?" he asked sternly.

Alissa glanced to him before giving him a look that spoke she was less than pleased to see him. "You don't control my set, dick wad." She replied.

"Hn, I don't have time for jokes."

"Well, clearly you're an asshole who can't even take a joke."

"That mockery wasn't a joke. It was a disgusting display of arrogance."

"God, you're such a hypocrite!"

"Whatever. I'm not responsible for your nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Alissa scoffed. " _My_ nonsense? God, you're such a fucking dick! _You're_ the one who cheated on me, and you're calling my actions nonsense? Go fuck your-"

"Seto?"

The brunet turned to see Sakura coming towards him.

"Oh look, here's your bitch now." Alissa folded her arms in front of her chest.

Sakura caught Alissa's words in her earshot. "What'd you just say, Alissa?" she asked.

"I called you a bitch. Got a problem?"

Sakua was really starting to get annoyed now. "Alissa, you need to stop this! Why do both of us deserve this?"

"Because this Asshole over here is a fucking cheater. How long do you think he'll stay interested in a boring priss like you? You'll be gone even faster than he got rid of me."

"Alissa!" Seto warned.

Alissa looked to him then back to Sakura. "And you're chained to his side like you're his whore."

Alissa was soon met with a harsh and loud slap across her cheek. Her fiery emerald eyes looked to see that her attacker was Sakura. The brunette hadn't expected herself to resort to physical violence, but she felt it as an instinctive action of defense.

Alissa gritted her teeth as all she saw was red. The ebony-haired girl fumed in anger and sent a fist flying towards the brunette. Her punch soon made contact with Sakura's face as she fell to the ground. "Sakura!" Seto yelled.

Sakura seethed in pain as her hand reached for her nose. Her fingers made contact with a warm, red liquid dripping from her nostrils. Seto looked to her then glared daggers towards Alissa. "What the hell was that? How stupid are you? I could sue you for assault!"

"Hm, try me."

"I'm serious, Alissa!"

"Hey, that priss started it! She hit me first!"

By this point, some people came backstage and noticed the fight. "Last I saw, Sakura didn't cause injury to you." Seto replied.

"Alissa? What's going on?" Kyle asked as he approached them.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kyle." She replied.

Kyle soon noticed Sakura standing up with blood running down the hand gripping her nose. "Alissa, this isn't nothing! She's bleeding!"

"She started the fight! Go call security; I've had enough of them."

The young male slowly looked between the trio once more before rushing off to find the security guards. Seto looked to Alissa briefly. "Come on, Sakura, we're leaving." He said.

She slowly nodded and sent a glare to Alissa.

The ebony-haired girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh sure, go take her home so you can fuck her! Enjoy it while you can, Sakura! He'll be with another bitch by morning!"

The duo ignored her and walked back into the dining area. As soon as Mokuba saw them coming, he stared at them in concern. "Oh my God, what happened?" he asked looking to Sakura.

"Alissa did." Seto answered. "Now, let's go."

Mokuba nodded as the trio left the restaurant and entered the limo. Once the three of them were seated, Seto pulled out the first-aid kit from his hidden compartment. The bleeding from Sakura's nose had stopped, but her skin was still stained with blood. He pulled a wipe from the kit and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said. She soon began to wipe the dried blood from her hands and from under her nose. Once she was cleansed, she looked back to Seto. "What is Alissa's problem? Why does she hate us so much?"

"Hn, don't trouble yourself with it. She's impulsive by nature."

"But, you just let her hit me!"

"I didn't _let_ her hit you."

"Well, you didn't do anything about it!"

"I wasn't going to hit her back, if that's what you're inquiring."

"No, but you could've been a bit more proactive to the situation!"

"How so?"

"You could've at least made sure I was alright."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're being melodramatic."

"Oh, so my well-being is melodramatic now?"

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"No, you're acting like I don't even matter!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then prove it."

Seto's eyebrow twitched. He had heard this same argument multiple times before when he was with Alissa. He let out a deep sigh. "I don't think I really need to explain myself."

Sakura glared at the brunet. "I've had enough of this." She turned towards the driver of the limousine. "Can you stop the car?" She asked. The driver obeyed and pulled to the side of the street. "I'm walking home from here."

"Sakura-" Mokuba started.

"Bye, Mokuba." She got out of the vehicle and shut the door behind her. The siblings peered through the darkness but still saw her run down her neighborhood street to her home.

The limo soon began driving once more. "You really did it this time, Big Brother." Mokuba said.

"Oh please, she's overreacting. I did what I could."

"It's not her fault, Seto. You should've explained that to her."

"Hn, whatever."

"But Seto-." The ebony-haired teen was interrupted by the soft ringing of his brother's phone.

Seto grabbed the phone from his pocket and placed it to his ear. "What?" he hissed. He listened carefully to what the person had to say then hung up. "There's been an emergency at Kaiba Corp. I'll need to head there immediately."

He instructed his driver to drop him off at Kaiba Corporation before Mokuba spoke to his sibling. "Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"I can go with you, right?"

"No, the driver is taking you home."

"But Seto-."

"That's enough, Mokuba."

Mokuba sighed before slouching back in his seat. After nearly fifteen minutes, they finally reached the large corporation building. Seto stepped out of the vehicle and watched it driver off before entering the building. The lights were off inside, but there was bound to be somebody still there. He entered the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. The elevator dinged and opened its doors. Seto headed down the hallway and entered his office. He turned on his computer and sat down in front of it.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto looked up to the blonde in the doorway. "Ms. Ichii." He greeted. "Where are the rest of the employees?"

Saeko placed a finger to her chin. "Hm, it seems that they've gone home already."

 _Morons,_ he thought.

"Do you need anything, Sir? Would you like some coffee?"

The young CEO nodded. Saeko turned and grinned to herself. She soon returned with a Styrofoam cup of coffee. She handed the cup to him and watched him carefully. Seto took a swig of the beverage and had to force himself to swallow it. It was the sourest coffee he'd ever tasted. He looked up and noticed Saeko was still watching him. He glanced to her once more and then looked back to his coffee. He somehow recognized the taste and scent of the beverage, but it wasn't just the coffee, there was something else. It almost tasted chemical.

The brunet immediately dropped the cup to the ground and tried to get himself to heave up the drink. The office around him began to spin faster and faster until he felt he couldn't stand any longer. He fell to his knees and looked up to Saeko. She gave a malicious grin to him and began to giggle. She watched as the brunet's glazed over then shut. Her giggle began to pick up volume as she kneeled down to his unconscious form. "I really hated to do this, Mr. Kaiba, but I just had to."

* * *

 **And there we go! Chapter six is done. This took forever to get around to because I have another story to manage and shit. But, that sounds kind of pathetic seeing how Hannah can manage four stories at a time. So… good for her! But, the drama and insanity was real here and it's exciting to see the plot moving! Anyhoo, just let us know what you guys think and Hannah will provide your reading needs next time. So until then, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! It's Hannah here. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but life has been busy. Luckily, I'm close to being on spring break so things are slowing down for a bit. Thank you for the reviews and follows and what not. Natalie and I really appreciate it. Natalie did a fantastic job with the last chapter. Shit is going to start going down and we're excited for you guys to see what we have planned. Anyhoo, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _That fucking bitch_ , Alissa thought angrily as she made her way back to Alister's apartment. _She thought she could get away with slapping me? Pft, she's lucky I didn't hit her hard enough to break her damn nose!_ Once she arrived at the apartment, she fished out the keys from her bag and unlocked the door.

"Alissa," a voice replied in concern as soon as she entered the apartment.

Alissa jumped and turned towards the couch to see Alister standing and staring at her with apprehension.

"Shit! Alister, you scared me! I didn't think you'd be home, I thought you had to work late?"

"Kyle called me."

"Of course he did," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Alissa?"

"I'm fine." She dropped her bag by the door and headed towards the kitchen to try and avoid the question that was inevitably coming.

"Alissa, wait," the red head replied, striding over to stand in front of Alissa and block her entrance to the kitchen. .

"Alister, please move. I want to make myself some dinner. I'm starving."

"Alissa, you're upset."

"I'm fine, Alister."

"Are you sure? Kyle said you got into an argument-."

"I said I'm fine!" She clenched her teeth after her exclamation. She could kick herself. She had been trying to convince her boyfriend that she wasn't upset by the events at Burger World, but by exploding at him she had revealed that she was upset by it.

"Alissa, you're clearly upset by whatever happened so I think we should talk about what happened."

She released a low sigh, walked to the couch, and took a seat.

"The asshole and his bitch showed up."

"Kaiba and Sakura were there?" he asked, sitting again and taking one of her hands in case she needed support. Although it had been a while since her breakup with the CEO, she was a big grudge holder sometimes and Alister knew that it still stung when she saw the brunet.

"Yeah, they were. And they got all bent out of shape about my set."

"Your set? Why did they get upset about your set?"

"Because they are overly sensitive little shits who got defensive when I called them out."

"Hold on, you called them out?"

"It wasn't that big a deal. I just changed one of the song choices and dedicated it to victims of cheaters. It isn't like I called them out directly."

"Alissa, what happened between you and Kaiba was all over the news. It wouldn't be difficult to figure out that's who the song was directed at."

"That's his problem, not mine. He's the one who decided to go stick his tongue and who knows what else in anything that moves and has a pair of tits."

"Alissa, I understand that he hurt you but I don't think calling Kaiba out in public was the smartest thing to do-."

"Are you seriously going to defend him right now?"

"You know that isn't what I'm trying to do, Alissa."

"Well it sure seems like it is!"

"Alissa, I'm not the enemy here."

She sighed and massaged her temples with both hands.

"No, I know. You're right, I'm sorry. They just make me so upset! First they had the _nerve_ to show up while I was working when they _knew_ I was working today! Then they had the nerve to storm backstage and complain about my set. Then that prudish bitch had the nerve to slap me!"

"Hold on, Alissa. Sakura slapped you?"

"Relax, Alister. She hits like an infant. I on the other hand, do not."

"Wait, you hit her back?"

"Of course I did. She's lucky I was considerate enough not to punch her hard enough to break her nose."

"Alissa, you have to be careful. You could get into trouble for that."

"I could get in trouble? She hit me first! It was self defense."

"That may be true, but she's dating Kaiba and you know how high a standing he has. He could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Oh please, let that asshole try and fucking sue me."

"That isn't the only problem here, Alissa. If word of your fight gets out, it could hurt your music career and reputation."

"Oh, don't be fucking ridiculous. _I_ didn't start the fight. That prude did. I was just making a point that she should be careful who she picks a fight with."

"Maybe I should start coming with you to work."

"What? Why?"

"Kaiba lives in this town too, Alissa. You're bound to see him and Sakura around, and if you can't come into contact with them without fighting maybe you need someone to protect you from d-."

"Are you serious right now? I don't need you to protect me! I'm not a child!"

"You're picking fights, Alissa! You clearly need some sort of supervision if you're going to be irresponsible like this!"

"Are you going to supervise me the same way you supervised your brother?" The instant the words left her mouth she regretted them. When she caught sight of the wounded look on his face, she felt even worse.

"Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mea-."

"I think you should leave."

"Ali-."

"Alissa, just leave. Before I say something I'll regret."

Her shoulders sagged and she looked down at her feet in shame. She grabbed her bag that she had discarded by the door and exited the apartment. Once she reached the ground floor, she leaned against one of the alley walls and slid down to a sitting position with her head in her hands. _Why do I ruin everything?_

 **xxx**

When Seto returned to consciousness, he immediately tried to pull himself into an upright position, but an overwhelming sense of dizziness filled his mind. He collapsed back down and shut his eyes to try and fight the dizziness and nausea. With his eyes closed, memories of what happened before he fell unconscious raced back to him. He had headed into the office with the intention of getting an hour or two of work done. Saeko had been there. She had given him coffee and then…He grit his teeth in self-aggravation. He should have spit the coffee out as soon as he sensed something was wrong with it. That psycho had drugged and kidnapped him. For what reason, the brunet wasn't sure, but he sure as hell was going to find out. To his surprise, he found himself lying on something soft. He was able to deduce without even looking that the surface was a large bed, and a comfortable one. The fact that the comforter was pulled up around him was disconcerting. When he opened his eyes again, his vision still swam, likely from the drug that was probably still lingering in his system. He sat up again, slower this time, finding that his vision swam less the slower he moved. Once seated upright, he could finally see the whole room.

The brunet's eyes scanned the room, memorizing it in detail for when the opportunity to escape would open up to him. The walls were painted a very light blue shade. Several paintings of serene outdoor scenes covered the walls. Across the room against the wall was a tall bookshelf filled with books. On the right side of the bookshelf sat a desk and chair. The desk was devoid of anything, including a computer, which led the brunet to believe that it was barely used. Then, there was the large bed that he was sitting on. The comforter that covered him and the sheets on the bed were different shades of blue to go with the theme of the room. There were only two doors. One that was to the left of the bookshelf, where Seto guessed lead to the rest of the house, and one closer to the bed, which Seto guessed was a bathroom or closet of some sort. He noticed very quickly that the room lacked any windows. _That psycho must have locked me in her basement_ , he deduced with a scowl.

The brunet's attention was pulled to the door by the bookshelf when it inched its way open. Saeko stood in the doorway wearing a long jacket and her blonde hair hanging freely past her shoulders.

"Oh, you're awake. If I had known I would have brought your dinner down with me." She entered the basement and left the door opened behind her.

The brunet glanced out the door, confirming that the doorway did indeed lead to the rest of the house. Why had she left the door wide open? The only thing standing in his way of escape was the blonde and he could easily fight and outrun her.

"I could easily outrun you."

"You wouldn't get far." The blonde paused to pull open her jacket to reveal a gun attached to her hip.

"Tch, you would shoot me?"

"Of course, I'd prefer not to, but if you don't cooperate I might be forced to."

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to cooperate. What is it you want? Money? KaibaCorp-?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be coy. I know you heard me, Seto." She surprised him by walking to him, grabbing him by the back of the head, and ramming her lips into his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared, shoving her off of him. He shut his eyes tightly as the sudden movement caused the dizziness to return.

"I'm kissing you. Don't be so naïve, Seto."

She leaned in and kissed him again. The lingering drugs caused him to stay frozen in place as she continued to press her lips to his. However, when she bit down harshly on his bottom lip, the shock knocked him out of his slightly drug induced trance. _The gun, idiot. She's close enough for you to reach the gun on her hip!_ His hand barely brushed the metal of the gun before she noticed what he was doing and grabbed him roughly by the hair. The burn in his scalp caused him to pause in his movements long enough for her to move herself out of his reach.

"Don't give me a reason not to trust you, Seto. You'll be much more comfortable here if you have my trust."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you plan on making my imprisonment in your basement quite comfortable."

"Oh, don't be so adverse. I bought you all this furniture. I even collected some of your favorite books and painted the walls your favorite color."

"How kind of you. Because being forced to stare at grey walls while I'm stuck down here would be my main concern."

"I don't plan on keeping you down here forever. Once you accept the obvious connection between us you can move upstairs with me."

"You're insane."

Her eyes flashed in anger. She reached out, grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him off the bed. His head collided with the floor and his vision swam. She twisted one of his arms behind his back and pressed the barrel of the gun against his palm.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that was the drug in your system talking. Insult me again and I'll put a bullet through both of your hands." She paused to release him and head to the door. "I'll bring down your dinner soon. While I'm gone you should get used to the idea of being here because you won't be leaving."

The brunet frowned as he watched the blonde leave and close the door behind her. The sound of a deadbolt sliding into place made his frown deepen. _I won't be leaving? Tch, we'll see about that. You're bound to make a misstep sometime, and when you do, I'll be waiting._

* * *

 **Well guys, that's the chapter! I know that this chapter didn't have Sakura in it, but the next chapter will make up for it. Natalie and I decided that this chapter would be Alissa-centric and the next one will be Sakura-centric, with a peek at how Seto's doing of course. Anyway, thanks for the support guys, we both appreciate it. Review and let us know what you think of the chapter. Next up is Natalie. Talk to you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys! Natalie here! Haha, so I've kind of been ignoring this story for a while now despite it being my turn to write a chapter, oops xD But, for the usual compliments, Hannah did fabulous with the last chapter and thank you guys for the reviews/favorites. We both really appreciate it. Umm, I literally don't know what else to say xD so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Sakura knocked on the set of large wooden doors. A pang of guilt was hanging in her chest as she waited anxiously for the door to open. _Please don't ignore me,_ she thought. After nearly two tense minutes, the door finally opened. Mokuba stood at the other end and smiled to her.

"Hello, Sakura." He greeted. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to Seto. I overreacted the other night."

"Oh, sorry, but Seto isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"At Kaiba Corp. There was apparently some sort of emergency there so he went there last night. He hasn't come home yet."

This was nothing unusual for either of them. The young CEO had an unfortunate habit of staying at work longer than the average human should.

"Alright, I'll head down there. Thank you, Mokuba."

"No problem." The ebony-haired teen smiled as the light-haired brunet turned to leave. "Oh, Sakura, wait! When you talk to him, can you ask him to come home afterwards? He has an appointment with Dr. Swanson later."

"Sure thing. Have a good day, Mokuba."

"Thanks. Bye."

Sakura left the Kaiba Manor and made her way into downtown Domino. Once she was surrounded by the various high-rise buildings, she made her way to the tallest one, Kaiba Corp. She entered the building, checked through security, and got into the elevator. She took a deep breath as she eagerly waited to reach the top floor. _Just apologize. It'll be alright. He won't be too mad, right?_ She exhaled slowly to relax herself. The elevator soon pinged indicating that she reached the top floor. The light-haired brunette strode away from the elevator and greeted the secretary as she passed by.

She soon reached the door to the young CEO's office and knocked softly. Several seconds passed and there was no answer. Sakura waited another minute before knocking again. Again, there was silence. There wasn't even a stern grunt from the other end of the door. Curiously, she opened the door anyways.

"Seto?" she questioned as she peeked into the office.

The office was empty. Everything was neatly in its place and looked virtually untouched. Sakura strode over to the desk across from her. The computer had been turned off and the chair was evenly pushed in. Even the various stacks of papers were orderly in place. There wasn't even a coffee cup in sight. Just where had Seto gone? _Did he just go to get more coffee?_ Sakura questioned. Although, it seemed a bit peculiar that he would leave everything so tidy. Sakura looked over the desk once more and stopped when she saw a folded slip of paper beside the keyboard. She carefully picked up the slip of paper and unfolded it. She read the handwriting slowly.

 **I need time to work without distraction. I'll be away for a while. Don't bother looking for me and don't contact me.**

 **-Seto**

 **xxx**

Mokuba looked at the letter for what seemed like the thousandth time. He sneered at the writing written upon it. Nothing added up about it.

"This isn't from Seto," he said.

"Then who wrote it?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm not sure, but they tried to replicate Seto's handwriting. However, it's a really weak imitation."

Sakura sat down beside the teen and sighed. How could she have let this happen? Perhaps if she hadn't overreacted then he wouldn't have gone into the office the previous night. "I'm sorry, Mokuba." She said. "Maybe if I had-."

"You didn't cause anything. It was his choice to go into the office." The young teen massaged his temples. "I better go call Roland."

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out to look for him."

"How? Where do you expect to find him?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully someone will know."

 **xxx**

"Good evening, Seto. I brought your dinner." Saeko greeted. She walked into the small basement holding a silver tray clad with a glass of water and a slab of meat. "I made beef fillet, your favorite."

Seto grunted as the tray was placed on the table in front of him. His stern gaze eyed the food and then decided to gaze elsewhere. Saeko looked to him with interest as she admired his striking features. The blonde sat herself down beside the brunet and grinned to him. Seto paid no attention to her as he continued to gaze towards the opposite wall.

"What's the matter, Darling?" she asked him. "Did I not cook your dinner to your liking?"

"Frankly, that's the least of my concerns." Seto replied dully.

"Would you like me to feed it to you? Is that it?"

The brunet remained silent.

Saeko merely grinned and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Darling, I really wish you'd talk more, you have such a sexy voice." The blonde said.

She raised her finger to his shoulder to poke him before stroking him all the way down to the chest. She felt the brunet tense, revealing his rigid muscles. Suddenly, the brunet jerked away from her. He shook his shoulder to rid of her presence and adjusted his position several inches away from her.

"Very well, Seto," Saeko said as she stood up. "We can finish this later if you'd like."

Seto ignored her and gazed elsewhere. His eyes stopped on the food tray once more. With his meal, came a metal fork. _That idiot,_ he thought as he eyed the items. _Tch, is she really so naïve as to leave this with me?_ The brunet glanced back to the blonde to see her heading to the doorway. Slowly, the brunet moved his hand and clenched the fork in his fingers. It would be pointless to use as a weapon due to the blonde carrying her own gun, but it might just do the trick with picking the lock. The young CEO subtly moved to the edge of the bed so he'd be closer to the doorway. Saeko opened the door and glanced to him before going to shut it. Once he was out of her sight, he lunged for the doorway and jammed the fork in between the door and the wall. The deadbolt flicked into the wall, causing a slight crack to be heard. The brunet waited and then gave a slight tug to the door. It was loose, but not unlocked.

The young CEO sat by the door for several minutes to clarify that his kidnapper was no longer at the other end. Once he heard absolute silence, he leaned over to the book shelf and grabbed a random book from it. He opened it and tore out a page. He threw the book aside and began twisting the lone page. His craft was complete once the page was twisted into a sharp point at one end. He carefully inserted the page into the keyhole and jiggled it around. He patiently kept at his work until he heard a click from the inside of the tumblers.

The brunet twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. He peered around the doorway, but saw no one. There was nothing but a short hallway leading to a staircase. Seto slowly crept along and climbed the stairs with caution. For the time being, he didn't hear anybody upstairs. Whether his kidnapper was inside or not at the time, it didn't matter to him. The only thing he did know was that this was likely his only chance to escape.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and found a shut doorway. He slowly turned the knob, it was unlocked. _How foolish,_ he thought. He peeked under the door to find that no one was waiting on the other end. Cautiously, he opened the door to the ground level of the home. The door was based near a small kitchen that led into a dining room at one end and a hallway on the other. The brunet decided to choose the latter. He crept down the plain hallway that was decorated with just a few framed paintings. At the end of the hallway, was supposedly the exit.

Seto dashed for the door, forgetting his objective of stealth. However, a figure jumped down from the stairs leading to the second level of the home. The blonde stood in front of the doorway grasping a taser and tears running down her face. She pointed the weapon towards the young CEO and pressed a button. The device made a popping noise and the next thing Seto knew, he was jolted with electricity. His limbs twitched violently as he collapsed to the ground.

Saeko stood over him with tears still dripping from her cheeks. "Why, Seto? I wanted to trust you. Why did you have to force me not to? I thought you wanted to make this a pleasant experience for me. So, why?"

This was the last thing the brunet remembered before his vision turned to black.

* * *

 **Well, there we go! I feel like the first half of the chapter was shit but got a bit better as it went on, haha. But yeah, Saeko is clearly insane and shit is happening! Yay. Anyhoo, please let us know what you guys think. Thanks a bunch. Hannah is writing the next one. See ya guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Thank you for the views and reviews for the last chapter. Natalie did a fantastic job with last chapter as usual. I loved writing this chapter because confrontation is always fun for me to write xD. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

The day following her argument with Alister, Alissa stood outside his apartment door anxiously chewing on her lip. She hesitated briefly before reaching her hand up and knocking.

"Alister?" she called after waiting several seconds and only hearing silence from the other side of the door. "Ali?" She reached up to knock again but stopped when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. The carefully planned apology she had thought of left her mind when the red head opened the door. She swallowed thickly around the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Alister."

"Hey," the red head replied, leaning against the doorframe with a blank face.

"I, uh-I tried calling." _What are you doing, idiot? Stop beating around the bush! You're the one in the wrong so grow some lady balls and apologize!_

"I was called in to work."

"Oh, okay…um, can I come in? Please?"

"Uh-yeah, sure." He stepped sideways to allow her entrance to the apartment. She entered the apartment and he shut the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday," she replied, clasping her hands in front of herself awkwardly.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I'm really sorry, Ali. I shouldn't have brought Mikey into our argument. I was just really upset. I know that isn't an excuse. I'm sorry."

Alister sighed and massaged the back of his neck with one hand.

"You really went too far, Alissa."

"I know I did and I'm sorry. It was out of line for me to bring up Mikey like that. I'm really sorry. You have every right to be upset with me, you've been so supportive and it was wrong of me to treat you the way I did. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I said."

"From here on out, bringing deceased brothers into an argument is off limits, alright?"

"It's a deal."

He surprised her by reaching out and pulling her into his chest.

"So, we're okay?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

"Of course we are."

She rested her head against his chest with a small smile. She was finally able to relax now that her apology had been accepted. They stood, embracing silently for several seconds before she spoke again.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"I've got the night off."

"So, I get you all to myself tonight?"

Instead of responding, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Lissy."

"And I love you, Ali." _If I really do love him, why does it hurt so much to say it?_

 **xxx**

Alissa yawned and stretched as she returned to consciousness. Shortly after her apology, Alister had left the apartment to get groceries for that night's dinner and Alissa had fallen asleep waiting for him. She fought through her grogginess as she reached for the remote sitting on the coffee table. She casually scrolled through channels until she heard a knock at the door. _That's probably Ali. I should help him with the groceries_ , she thought to herself. Alissa was surprised to find, not her boyfriend when she opened the door, but a familiar light haired brunette.

"Alissa, can we talk?" the visitor asked, nervously.

Alissa blinked at the brunette slowly before speaking.

"No, we can't," she replied tonelessly. "Goodbye." Alissa started to slam the door but a small hand prevented the door from closing all the way.

"Alissa, wait!" the brunette begged, using her hand to keep the door open.

"Get out of here, Sakura!"

"Please just hear me out."

"If you don't move your damned hand I'll smash it with this door!"

"Alissa, please!"

"How did you even find this address?"

"I got it from Yugi. Please listen, I need your help!"

"What do I look like, your fucking Fairy Godmother? Why the hell should I help you?"

"Alissa, I know we haven't exactly gotten along but can we please set aside our differences? It's important!"

"Fine," Alissa sighed, releasing her hold on the door and leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed. "You have two minutes so talk fast."

"Two minutes? Alissa, isn't that a little unreas-?"

"One minute and fifty five seconds."

"Okay, okay. Have you seen Seto?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's the thing you just _had_ to talk to me about?"

"Please just answer the question."

"No, I fucking haven't seen him. Why the hell would I have seen that asshole?"

"So you haven't seen him?"

"Obviously. Do I have to draw it out for you?"

"Do you know where else he would be?"

"Why are you even asking me all this bullshit?"

"I figured that since you two dated for a while that you'd know where he'd go."

"What, is the asshole missing or something?"

"He left last night to go to work and he never came back."

"Well, gee, did you check his fucking office. You obviously haven't noticed yet, but with him, work comes before anything else. He's probably there typing away at his computer like the fucking robot he is. Now, are you done wasting my time?"

"He isn't there. That was the first place I looked! Look, no one has talked to him since last night, none of the staff have seen him, and he isn't answering his phone! I'm afraid that something bad happened to him!"

"Hn, not my boyfriend, not my problem. Now, if we're done here." Alissa went to slam the door but Sakura stopped her by placing her foot in the door.

"Look, Alissa, usually I don't like confrontation but you're acting ridiculous! Whatever happened between you and Seto isn't my fault!"

"I'm two seconds away from smashing your foot in the door!"

"Do you think that I wanted to come to you for help after everything you said to me and Seto? If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here! I had no choice! Roland and his security team started looking for Seto and the person who took him but they aren't finding anything! I didn't know who else to ask!"

"Wh don't you try the police?"

"You know how Seto feels about the police."

"Whatever. If he's going to get himself kidnapped he can fucking deal with the police. I'm not helping you, now get lost!"

"You know what, fine. I knew coming here was pointless. I'll just have to wait for Roland to find something. I just hope that when he does it isn't too late. And to think he defended you!"

"Defended me? What are you talking about? Were you gossiping about me?"

The mocking smirk on Alissa's lips caused Sakura to turn red in anger.

"I was upset about the things you said to Seto and me! I needed to vent to someone about it and he defended you!"

"Hm, how nice of him. Remind me to send him a fucking thank you card. Now, I think we're done here."

Sakura frowned and slowly removed her foot from the door. Alissa mockingly blew her a kiss as she shut the door.

"I knew that you never even cared about him," Sakura replied as the door closed.

Something inside Alissa snapped when she heard Sakura's words and she yanked the door open again.

"I dare you to fucking say that to me again!"

Sakura grit her teeth in anger. She knew that probing Alissa was similar to poking a sleeping bear, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to back down this time.

"You never cared about him."

"You don't know me," Alissa hissed, standing face to face with Sakura. "You don't know what I've been through, what _we've_ been through."

"Well if you really did care about him then prove it," Sakura challenged.

Alissa grit her teeth and clenched her fists. The duo glared at each other, their gazes locked in a fierce battle. Hazel against green, none of them were willing to back down. Finally, Alissa unclenched her fists and sighed.

"Aw, fuck. Fine. Fine, I'll help you. Come inside."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter! The part with Alissa and Alister was really hard for some reason…I rewrote it so many times but I still feel like it's awkward and that Alister is OOC…oh well! The part with Alissa and Sakura was hell of fun to write though. I love writing confrontation. Anyhoo, let Natalie and I know what you thought of the chapter. Natalie will be writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading and we'll talk to you all soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys! Natalie here! Umm I literally have no idea what to say here right now, I just know I'm super excited for this chapter! As usual though, I'm going to congratulate Hannah on her fantastic job last chapter. But, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The world suddenly became less black to the brunet as he returned to consciousness. His vision straightened out and he noticed that he was back in his prison. The next feeling that came to him was the stinging pain digging into his temples. However, he was unable to move his arms. The brunet gazed down to see that he was bound to a chair using several layers of rope. Next, he tried to move his hands. They felt unbound, but as soon as he went to move them, a grip settled upon his wrists.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice from behind him said.

 _Oh great,_ the brunet thought as he rolled his eyes. Seto attempted to pry his wrists out of her grip, but she held on and soon secured them together using a ziptie.

"Honestly, Seto, there is no use struggling." Saeko told him. "There's no way you'll be able to try and escape again."

"Tch, you think a ziptie and some rope will get in my way? You're more delusional than I thought."

"Perhaps it won't, but this will." The blonde pushed back her blazer to reveal the gun at her hip once again.

"We'll see."

Saeko eyed him closely then grinned. "Why even bother struggling? Why not just stay here with me?" the blonde leaned in closer to him. Soon, she was hovering over his lap with her lips near his neck. "Don't resist it. I could even untie you so we can have some fun."

"My idea of fun doesn't have anything to do with you."

A sudden jolt went through the blonde. She quickly crawled off of him and reached for the gun at her hip. Seto glared to her where rage was only present in her eyes. Saeko lifted the gun and thrust it into the side of the brunet's head.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

Within seconds, the young CEO was unconscious once again. The blonde gritted her teeth and slowly put the gun back in its holster. She breathed heavily before glancing back to the brunet. She leaned closely to him.

"I'm sorry, Darling." She said as she placed a kiss upon his cheek. "I'll come back when you're feeling better, okay?"

 **xxx**

"Sit down." Alissa said as she took a seat at the table in her apartment. Sakura complied and sat in the chair across from her.

The light-haired brunette looked around the room awkwardly. "You have a nice apartment." She said.

"Shut up. I didn't invite you in so you can mock me."

"I wasn't trying to-."

"Forget it. Just get on with it. What're the details about his disappearance?"

"Oh, well, you see-."

"Stop beating around the bush and just say it."

"Sorry. Well, the same night that we were at Burger World, I guess there was an emergency at Kaiba Corp, so he got called in. That was the last I heard of him. I went to his office to apologize about our fight, but he wasn't there."

"That's it?"

"Oh, no, there's this too." Sakura reached into her pocket and handed the dark-haired girl a folded slip of paper.

Alissa unfolded the slip and looked over the words.

"I noticed it was a bit odd, so I showed it to Mokuba and he confirmed that the writing wasn't Seto's."

"No shit. Are you really so dumb that you don't even know your boyfriend's handwriting?"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when she heard the door open. A red-haired male with steel-colored eyes entered the room with his arms full of groceries. He curiously looked between Alissa and their visitor.

"Oh, hey Ali," Alissa said. "Do you want some help with those?"

"That's alright, I can take care of it."

"Okay." She said as he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. Alissa peered back to Sakura who was awkwardly sitting there staring at them. "This is Sakura, Seto's girlfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Alister greeted, pausing to set the bags of groceries on the table in the kitchen.

"Hello."

The redhead looked back to his girlfriend. "Uh, Alissa, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alissa glanced back to Sakura briefly. "Sure. We'll be right back, okay?"

Sakura nodded as the couple disappeared down the hallway into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Alissa asked once the door was closed.

"Why is she here?" Alister questioned.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I thought you hated her."

"I do, it's just… Look, apparently Seto went missing so she guilt-tripped me into helping her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's safe to get involved."

Alissa released a huff of annoyance. "Can you just give me a direct answer?"

"Seto and you aren't dating anymore, there's no need to worry about it."

"Why is this suddenly your problem?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"Psh, what are you? Jealous or something?" Alister blinked to her about to speak, but was interrupted. "Are you fucking serious? You're jealous over this?"

"No, Alissa-."

"So, you don't trust me? You really think I'm gonna find that prick and go screw him?"

"Alissa-."

"He has his own bitch to do that!"

"Alissa, stop!" The outburst left the dark-haired girl silent. "You've got it all wrong. I just don't want you getting hurt out there. Plenty of dangerous people go after Kaiba."

"Oh, so now you think I can't handle myself!"

"Alissa, you've been kidnapped before because of him and just barely escaped that! You don't know who you're dealing with! I don't want you to get yourself killed over something that's not your problem!"

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"I never said-."

"No! I can never do anything because you always feel the need to baby me! You don't even want me to go to work alone anymore! Well, you know what, fuck you!"

"Alissa, don't walk away from this!"

"Too late!"

The dark-haired girl slammed the door behind her. She headed back out into the main room where Sakura hesitantly waited. She almost looked terrified.

"I-I'm sorry," the brunette began. "If it's too much trouble-."

"Forget it. We're leaving."

"What? Where to?"

"Kaiba Corp."

 **xxx**

Seto impatiently sighed to himself. He had already been imprisoned for several days and it was slowly driving him mad. He had been bound together for those days, only being allowed out of his chair for frequent bathroom trips. Even then, his experience was silent. The only exception was when his captor came to visit him more frequently than he'd like. Just the sight of her was enough to sicken him.

The brunet's eyes narrowed. _Where the hell is my security team? They should've tracked my position by now. Tch, I was led to believe they were competent._ He grew distracted when he heard the click of the door unlocking. _Great, just what I need to make my day worse._ Saeko entered the small room and grinned to him.

"Good morning, Seto." Saeko greeted. Her greetings were the only way that the brunet could deduce the time of day.

Seto released a low sigh and turned away from her in response.

"I'm impressed with you, Darling. You've been very cooperative these past few days. Perhaps I should reward you."

Seto merely rolled his eyes.

"What would you like for your reward, Darling?" the blonde asked as she drew closer to him. "Would you like _me_?"

"Frankly, no."

"Hmm, you'll change your mind eventually." Saeko thought to herself briefly. "Oh, I know! You enjoy reading, don't you?"

"Hn, I'd rather enjoy getting out of here."

"Please control your attitude, Seto. It won't benefit you."

"Tch,"

"Hmm, let me think here. Oh! How about Thus Spoke Zarathustra? I've seen you read that quite a few times. I'm sure you'll like that."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Actually, I know everything about you, but that's a story for another time. We can talk once I return." Saeko grinned to the brunet before leaving the room.

 _Tch, you think you know everything about me? How delusional._

 **xxx**

Sakura released a deep sigh. It was their second time at Kaiba Corp. and they weren't any closer to finding any evidence. They attempted to check any security tapes from the night of the young CEO's disappearance, but nothing came up nor had any of the employees noticed anything suspicious.

"I don't get it," the light-haired brunette began. "Why hasn't anything shown up?"

"Who knows?" Alissa said as she sat in Seto's desk chair and kicked her feet onto the desk.

"Maybe if I hadn't gotten so upset at him that night, this never would've happened."

"Yeah, that was a poor decision on your part."

"Alissa, I know we're not on great terms right now, but you don't have to act so immature."

Alissa stomped her feet back to the ground and glared to the brunette. "What'd you just say to me?"

"I said you're acting immature."

"Look bitch, I could walk right out that door in five seconds. If you don't want my help, then just say so."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"You should be," Alissa muttered.

"Look, Alissa, I never got the chance to say thank you for helping me. I know it's probably uncomfortable for you to do so, but I really appreciate it."

"Stop mocking me."

"What? No, I'm not trying to."

"It sounded like it."

"Alissa, I'd never-."

"Sorry, forget it."

 _Is she seriously still mad with me?_ Sakura thought. _I didn't think she'd hold that much of a grudge._

 _God, what a fucking priss,_ Alissa said to herself. _Seto probably got himself kidnapped just to get away from her._

An awkward silence fell between the duo. Neither girl made a move to continue conversation with the other. However, both of their attentions were raised when they heard the door opened. A blonde woman with a Kaiba Corp name badge peered through the doorway. At first, she seemed shocked but then collected her composure.

"Oh, pardon me," she said with a smile. _Damn, what're those two doing here? Oh well, I prepared for this._ "I'm just here to drop off this week's financial reports."

"Mr. Kaiba isn't here obviously." Alissa said. _I don't get it, why does she seem so familiar? Where have I seen her before?_

"Yes, but if he were to return and discover that there aren't any reports, I'd most certainly be fired." The blonde gave a nervous chuckle.

Sakura eyed the woman carefully. "What's your name?"

"Saeko."

Sakura faked a gentle smile. "Okay, we'll put in a good word for you when he returns."

"Thank you. Have a good day." The blonde set the reports down on the desk before turning back to the door.

As soon as she left, Alissa lunged for the financial reports. She looked them over carefully. "These are last week's reports."

"Really?" Sakura stood up from the couch and leaned over the desk. "Oh my God. Do you think she's the one that took him?"

"Obviously she is. She acted weird from the start." Alissa turned the chair to Seto's computer and powered it up. "Seto has a database for everyone that works at Kaiba Corp. If she really _is_ an employee here then we'll know where to find her."

Once the computer was set up, Alissa entered the database and typed in the woman's first name. "She's the only person named Saeko that works here?" Sakura questioned.

"Apparently so. Saeko Ichii, huh?"

"Where does she live?"

"Just outside of town. It's about half an hour away."

"Are we going?"

"Hell yeah we are."

 **xxx**

Saeko reentered her home with a low groan. _Shit. Those two were almost onto me. Hm, no matter, they'll never find me._ The blonde released a breath and headed for the basement. She made her way down the narrow stairs and reached the doorway to her lover's prison. She brought out the key from her pocket and unlocked it to find the brunet where she had left him.

"Oh Darling, I've made a horrible mistake." She said.

"Your first mistake was kidnapping me," Seto replied.

"Seto, I'm very sorry. I wasn't able to grab your book."

"Yes, cause that's the least of my concerns."

"I will make it up to you though."

The blonde crept closer to him before she went to sit upon his lap. She grabbed a hold of both sides of the brunet's face so he couldn't shake away and crushed her lips upon his. She bit down roughly on his lower lip, causing the young CEO to gasp allowing her full access to his mouth. In response, Seto quickly closed his jaw until it made contact with her tongue. The blonde suddenly pulled away from him.

"Oh, feeling a little naughty today, are we?"

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, don't say that, Darling. You just don't know how to properly kiss a person, but that's why I'm here."

Seto went to respond, but stopped when he heard a loud banging from upstairs. Saeko's heart stopped. _Oh no, have they found me?_ The blonde quickly lunged for the closet at the other end of the room. She opened the door and took down several pieces of cloth and a roll of duck tape. She rushed back to the brunet when he began yelling hoping whoever was outside could hear him. Saeko proceeded to stuff a piece of cloth in his mouth and secure the tape around his head. She then took the next piece of cloth and used it to blindfold him.

 _Okay, he's safe,_ she thought. _But what if they come into the basement?_ The blonde looked around the room before seeing the closet. She grabbed the back of the chair the brunet sat in and dragged him along across the floor. The task proved to be difficult from the weight and the CEO's constant struggling. Although, she managed to get the chair into the closet. Saeko peered back to the brunet.

"You'll be alright, Seto. I won't let anybody take you away from me."

The last thing the brunet heard was the closet door slam in front of him.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! This chapter was hella fun to write xD I love writing bitchy Alissa! Also Saeko was creepy af and I loved it. Oh, and for those wondering, the book (Thus Spoke Zarathustra) is the book that Seto is seen reading in the first episode of the series. I thought it would be really fun to include. Anyways! Hannah's writing next and we're REALLY excited to watch shit keep going down! So tell us what y'all think and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Natalie did a fantastic job with the previous chapter, as usual. We're really excited for you guys to read the next few chapters 'cause we have A LOT planned. Anyhoo, read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Alissa, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked, staring at the girl driving with uncertainty.

"Do you want to find your asshole boyfriend or not?" Alissa snapped back, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands.

"Of course I do! I just-I don't know, don't you think we should've told Roland or the security team where we're going?"

"You mean the security team that has failed at doing their jobs for the past several days? Yeah, let me get right on that," Alissa replied with a roll of her eyes.

"But she could be really dangerous."

"Pft, you should get used to dangerous if you're going to continue dating Kaiba. His bullshit has earned him a lot of enemies."

"I still think we should have told someone."

"Well, if you're that adamant about it, I can turn around right now and you can deal with this shit yourself! The security team can't help us now. They couldn't even figure out where their boss is, how the hell would they be able to provide decent backup?"

"I guess you're probably right."

"Besides, I don't need their help to kick this bitch's ass."

An awkward silence fell between the two until Alissa pulled up to their destination.

"We're here," Alissa replied, unbuckling herself and reaching into the backseat for her backpack. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sakura answered, nervously.

Alissa was about to give a sarcastic retort but stopped when she saw Sakura nervously wringing her hands in front of her. _Damn, she's really worked up about this._

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Just act normal and I'll take care of the rest."

Sakura nodded but didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" Alissa asked, her brow creasing in concern.

"What if she's hurt him?"

"Pft, if he's still the same Kaiba I knew he's fine. He's tough."

"You're right."

"You ready then?"

"Let's do this."

With Sakura's consent, Alissa turned off the car and climbed out. Sakura followed her lead. The two girls walked up to the yellow town house and stopped in front of the door. Sakura nervously lifted her hand and lightly knocked on the door. Alissa blinked at Sakura slowly. _Is she fucking kidding me? That was her knock?_

"Are you fucking kidding me? What, are you asking for sugar or something? Jesus," Alissa snapped, slamming her fist against the door loudly. The dark haired girl turned her gaze to the brunette and rolled her eyes. Said brunette was shifting her weight from foot to foot and wringing her hands together anxiously.

"Knock it off with that shit," Alissa snapped. "If you act too nervous she'll know that we suspect her."

"Right. Sorry."

"Just play it cool and we'll have this bitch in jail and your damsel rescued in no time."

"He's not a damsel," the brunette defended.

"Yeah, tell me that once he stops getting himself kidnapped." Alissa sighed in annoyance and began banging on the door again. "Hello? Ms. Ichii, we know you're home! Your car is parked in the driveway!" Alissa frowned in confusion when the far away sound of yelling reached her ears.

"Did you hear that?" she asked the brunette.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," the brunette replied. "What did you hear?"

"I thought I heard yelling."

A look of fear crossed over Sakura's features and her face fell.

"Do you think she's hurting him?"

"That bitch will be the only one who's hurting once I'm done with her."

"Alissa, we have to get in there! She could be hurting him in there!"

"Keep it down, idiot," Alissa hissed, grabbing a light hold of Sakura's shoulders. "You need to keep it together. If you freak out, she's going to know we suspect her and we're going to end up in some serious shit."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I understand that, but it's going to take a lot more than some psychotic bitch to hurt him. Trust me, the asshole is practically made of stone. Just keep her busy and I'll take care of the rest."

The girls fell silent when they finally heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The door was unlocked and pulled open to reveal a thin blonde woman.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" the blonde asked, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Uh, hi. Saeko Ichii?"

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Sakura and this is Alissa. We're friends of your boss. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Of course. Come in."

The blonde woman stepped aside to allow the two others entrance to her house. As soon as she entered, Alissa began to quickly and subtly survey the room.

"Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable," Saeko replied as she took a seat on the couch.

The two girls obeyed, not wanting to blow their cover.

"What is it I can help you with?"

"Well," Sakura began. "As I'm sure you've heard, your boss, Seto Kaiba has gone missing."

"Oh, yes, isn't it awful! Who would do such a thing?"

"That's actually what we were hoping you could help us figure out," Sakura replied.

"I'm not sure I'll be of much help, but I can try."

Alissa frowned as Sakura and Saeko continued to converse. _Can this bitch be anymore guilty? Her nice act isn't fooling anybody. Well, I'd better get started._

"Excuse me, Ms. Ichii," Alissa began. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of your bathroom?"

"Oh, of course. It's down the hall and to the left," the blonde replied, pointing towards the hallway.

"Thanks. I'll be back," Alissa replied, standing up and heading towards the hallway.

 _Alright, here we go_ , Sakura thought as she saw Alissa disappear down the hall. _I can do this. Just stay calm and Saeko will never know._

"So, when was the last time you saw Seto?" Sakura asked.

"I think the last time I saw him was the day before he went missing. Are you sure someone really took him? He could just be off on business. Mr. Kaiba is quite secretive, he may have just not mentioned going somewhere."

"I wish that were the case, but we found evidence saying otherwise."

"Evidence? What kind of evidence?

"Whoever took him left behind a fake note, however it was a pretty weak forgery. I'm sorry that we're bothering you with this, Ms. Ichii. We just figured that if anyone saw anything, it would be one of his employees. Since you're one of Seto's most responsible employees, we figured you might be able to help us."

"I'm sorry that I can't be of more help. I do have a question of my own for you though."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Sakura?"

Sakura's face fell. _She knows!_

"Alis-!" Sakura's warning scream was cut off when the blonde dove at her and tackled her to the floor. Sakura's second yell was cut off when the blonde clasped her hand tightly over the brunette's mouth.

"You think I wouldn't figure out why you two fools are here?" Saeko hissed into the brunette's ear. "Seto is _mine_. You should have stayed out of my way. You shouldn't have tried to ruin what we have!"

 _Oh, God, she's crazy,_ Sakura thought.

The blonde pulled her hand away from the brunette's mouth to press a gun to her temple.

"Stay quiet and put your hands behind you."

Terrified, Sakura had no choice but to obey. _What do I do? I need to warn Alissa!_ She opened her mouth to yell but the blonde clicked off the safety of the gun.

"Make a noise and I'll put this bullet through your skull!"

Sakura could do nothing but sit silently as Saeko secured her wrists together with a zip tie. The blonde dragged the brunette to her feet and pressed the gun to her back.

"Now walk. We're going to go find your little friend."

 **xxx**

Alissa crept silently down the hallway and kept her ears open for any noises. _Alright, if I was a psychotic kidnapper, where would I keep my victim?_ She made her way slowly down the hallway, checking all the rooms and silently closing the door once her quick search was done. She opened the last door in the hallway and saw a staircase leading downward. _Hm, the basement is probably a good bet._ She slowly descended down the stairs, being sure to check each stair for creaking before stepping on to it. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she found a door that was locked with a deadbolt. _Okay, this is a huge red flag._ She slid open the deadbolt and tested the doorknob. That was locked too. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a lock pick. She knelt down to examine the lock before slipping the pick inside. She moved the pick around until she heard the lock give with a click. She opened the door and entered the room.

The room was a basement that served as a small room. It was furnished with a bed, a table with one chair, and a bookshelf and lamp in the far corner. There were two doorways besides the entrance. One that led to a bathroom and one that was shut and Alissa assumed was a closet. There were no windows so the only source of light came from the lamp that stood next to the bookshelf.

She walked further into the room, being careful not to make too much noise and alert Saeko of her sneaking around. She stopped in front of one of the doorway that led to the bathroom and peeked inside. _Well, there's nothing behind door number one._ She froze when she heard shuffling coming from behind the other door. _Should we see what's behind door number two?_ She slowly approached the closed closet door and checked the knob. It was unlocked. She carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

"Shit! Seto!" she gasped in mild surprise. She knew he was here, she just didn't expect Saeko to treat him like this.

The tall CEO was secured tightly to the chair he was sitting in. Several coils of thick rope wrapped around his chest and stomach. His wrists were secured tightly behind the chair with zip ties and each of his ankles were secured to the legs of the chair with rope tied around his calves and thighs to further hold him in place. Thick duct tape was wrapped several times around his head to cover his mouth, though it was obvious by the reduced volume of his shouts that there must have been something shoved into his mouth before the tape. A piece of white cloth was tied around his eyes to prevent him from seeing.

Following her exclamation, Alissa rushed forward and pulled the blindfold off. Once the blindfold was removed she could see a dark bruise lined with a cut along his eyebrow.

"Holy fuck what did she do? This is really close to your temple, you're lucky she didn't kill you! Are you okay? Wait, shit you can't talk right now. Nod yes or no. Are you okay?"

He grunted into the tape and pulled roughly on the ropes.

"Okay, okay. Give me a second to get something to cut you loose."

She left his side to search the various shelves situated behind him. After a brief search, she found a pair of scissors on one of the shelves. She picked them up and very carefully cut the tape from around his mouth and unwound it carefully. He winced when the tape peeled away from his skin and pulled a couple of his hairs. She pulled the stuffing from his mouth and realized that it was a balled up, white handkerchief.

"Why are you here?" He demanded as soon as his mouth was free of the gag.

"Well, that's a greeting. I'm here because the people who are looking for you suck at it and I was recruited to help find you," she answered, cutting through the zip ties holding his wrists.

"Tch, like I need your help."

"Yeah, you clearly had everything under control," she sassed, kneeling down to start cutting away at the bonds holding the brunet captive. "Now stop talking or you'll blow our cover. I don't want to leave Sakura up there with Saeko for longer than is necessary."

"Excuse me? Sakura is up there? You dragged her into this?"

"Okay, Asshole, before you get your pants in a twist, I didn't drag her into _anything_. She's the one who dragged me into this. She came to my house and said you were missing and guilt tripped me into helping."

"You shouldn't have left her alone up there."

"What else were we supposed to do, dumb ass? One of us needed to distract her while the other tried to find you."

"So you chose to let Sakura handle Saeko?"

"Well it would have been kind of suspicious if your ex girlfriend who hates your fucking guts stayed with Saeko to ask questions about you. It made more sense for her to distract her now shut the fuck up so I can concentrate. There's a shit ton of knots to cut through."

"You're both idiots."

"Yeah, yeah. Pot, kettle, black damsel."

"I'm not a damsel! I had everything under control!"

"Sure. That's why you're trussed up in a closet like the damn Hardy Boys."

"Just hurry up and finish before Saeko notices something is amiss."

"I forgot how domineering you are."

Alissa had just finished cutting through the ropes around the brunet's stomach when said brunet exclaimed, "Sakura!"

Alissa turned around quickly to find Saeko standing next to a bound Sakura with a gun at the brunette's head. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Step away from Seto, Alissa," Saeko demanded.

"No way in hell."

Saeko's eye twitched and she clicked off the safety.

"Alissa, do as she says!" Seto demanded, pulling on the ropes to test them. There were still too many holding him in place.

"Drop the scissors and step away from him, _now_."

Alissa tightened her grip on the scissors. _There's no way I'm going down without a fight, bitch,_ Alissa thought. She dove forward, intending to use the scissors to stun Saeko enough to release the gun or Sakura. However, the blonde saw it coming. She pushed her brunette captive to the floor and pulled out her taser.

Alissa stiffened when a painful tingle settled over her body.

She fell to the floor.

"Alissa!"

The world went black.

* * *

 **Well…that rescue could have certainly gone better xD. Anyhoo, this chapter was fun to write. Let me just warn you all, that this story is just getting started, there's still PLENTY of action to come. Natalie is up next. Thanks, as always for reading, and let us know what you guys think. We love getting feedback. Anyhoo, until next time, peace out girl scouts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, all! Natalie here again! Hannah made me soo happy with the last chapter. I love it when shit goes down xD Which is exactly what'll happen these next chapters and the two of us are really excited about it. So enjoy!**

* * *

Alissa fell to the floor in a heap. Her blonde-haired attacker smirked to herself and pocketed her taser. _One down, one more to go._

"Alissa!" Seto shouted. The brunet struggled against his bindings, but found that there were still too many layers for him to break free. Sakura winced once the dark-haired girl fell and looked on in horror.

Saeko looked up to the struggling brunet. "Look what you made me do, Seto. You _had_ to drag these two with you." The blonde huffed then grinned. "No matter, they'll just suffer at the hands of your mistake."

"You better not lay a hand on either of them," the brunet warned.

"Don't worry about it now, Darling. I won't hurt them until they realized that their foolish actions lead them to their deaths."

As she spoke, she walked over to the light-haired brunette who was still bound by her wrists. Sakura sat there with a fearful look in her eyes. The blonde reached for her bound wrists, causing the brunette to start thrashing and kicking. "No! Let go of me!" Sakura repeatedly screamed.

"Shut up or I might just be tempted to end your life now." Saeko replied coolly while motioning towards her gun.

Sakura froze and allowed herself to be bound to a chair. Several layers of rope where wrapped around her midsection until she was tightly secured and gagged. Saeko completed the process with wrapping multiple layers of duct tape around her head. Seto watched the blonde closely as she dragged Alissa along to a chair on the opposite side of the room. She lifted the dark-haired girl onto the chair and coiled rope around her unconscious body.

The brunet watched Saeko as she gagged the unconscious girl and reached for the duct tape. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm gagging her, Darling."

"She's allergic to duct tape. Get that away from her."

"Why does it matter? Won't that just make the experience better?"

"Get that away from her now!"

Saeko dropped the roll of duct tape to the floor and sharply turned towards him. "Why are you defending her?" she yelled. "She's not even good enough for you! But, _I_ am! Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Step away from Alissa _now._ "

"Would you forget her if I just killed her now?" Saeko nearly screamed.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Saeko screeched as she rushed towards the brunet. She grasped onto his neck and began shaking him. "Why aren't I good enough for you! You can't keep talking about her right that! Just shut up!"

Slowly, her grip on his neck began to increasingly tighten. Seto started gasping for air, but couldn't do anything due to the rope still bounding him. Watching in horror, Sakura felt tears prick her eyes as she released muffled screams through her gag. Saeko blurred out any of Seto's gagging or Sakura's screams from her own rage and yelling.

Through the commotion, Alissa's eyes began to twitch. The first thing she became aware of was the flurry of noises surrounding her in the room. It felt like with each second, they grew louder and more chaotic. _What the hell? What is that?_ It took her a moment before she recognized the voices. _Oh shit!_ Her eyes darted open as she surveyed the area. The first image she caught sight of was Saeko's fingers wrapped around Seto's neck as his skin started faintly turning blue.

"Seto!" she yelled after she spat out the cloth in her mouth.

Suddenly, a blinding white light began to surround her body. Her black hair melted away to reveal white locks as her eyes turned a vibrant blue. The room was quickly illuminated in a trance of white spirals accompanied by the faint echo of a roar. Saeko looked up in bewilderment as the light engulfed her. Her grip at the brunet's neck loosened, for all she could do was stare in fear. The faint roaring doubled in volume and then again until it was nearly deafening. The bright light in the room soon materialized into the form of shining scales belonging only to that of a mighty beast. A powerful roar erupted from its mouth as it prepared to attack.

A loud bang rang in the air. The white dragon froze in midair. It didn't even appear to be breathing. Its scales slowly disintegrated and burned away into nothing. The dark-haired host of the dragon shrieked as blood poured out from her right shoulder. Sakura screamed as she watched Alissa's blood stain the ropes binding her crimson. Saeko stood next to the brunet with her pistol in-hand. Her eyes were dazed, still picturing the dragon before her just seconds before. Once she caught sight of Alissa however, she began to giggle.

"Ha! Look at that, Seto! Wasn't that pathetic? Doesn't it prove that _I'm_ the better woman for you?" Her giggle soon evolved into a shrill laughter. "Oh, I have an idea, let's kill the other girl too."

The brunet opened his eyes as air began to refill his lungs. Saeko appeared to be talking, but he couldn't yet make out the words. He looked around through blurry vision. The first thing he noticed was that Alissa's shoulder was stained crimson. "Alissa?" his vision adjusted. "Alissa!"

"Hm? What'd you just say?"

"You need to help her now!"

"She's only in the way of our love, Seto."

"She'll die if you don't do something _now_!"

"Why should I?"

The brunet glared to his captor. He had to think of something and _fast. Think, you moron! Alissa will die if you don't do something! Just tell her what she wants to hear._

"Because I'll never love you if she dies." The words sickened him, but it was the only thing he could say.

"Seto, you can't-."

"I'm being serious."

"No! She'll just get in our way! You need to love me!"

"I won't if she dies."

"But I-you can't-!"

"Make your decision now."

 _I can't risk losing him,_ she thought. _I've come too far._ "If that's what you want, Darling."

Seto watched the blonde carefully as she grabbed a first aid kit from the closet and approached Alissa. She was currently unconscious from the blood loss. Saeko opened the kit and began working at the wound. _Okay, Darling. I'll let them live for you… for now._

 **xxx**

Mokuba let out a low sigh. It had been nearly two days since he last saw Sakura and Alissa. _Why can't Roland just find them already?_ The ebony-haired teen massaged his temples slowly. The security team had no leads and now they weren't just missing Seto, Sakura and Alissa were gone as well. Mokuba headed over to his brother's computer and began scrolling through files. Nothing on his computer held anything of worth either.

 _Shit. Is it really that hard to find them?_ Suddenly, a notification popped up on the screen. It was rapidly blinking and making a beeping noise. _What the hell?_ He clicked on the link and a map soon popped up of the city. A red arrow pointed directly at a specific set of coordinates just outside of town. Mokuba zoomed in on the location in puzzlement. As he observed the arrow, he noticed a set of numbers beside it. _Isn't that the code for one of Seto's tracking devices?_

He ebony-haired teen soon scrambled to find his cell phone. He picked it up and dialed a number. It rang once before the opposing person picked up. "What's the matter, Sir?" Roland spoke through the receiver.

"Roland, one of my brother's tracking devices just went off. The coordinates say he's just outside of town. I want the car and the security team pulled around now!"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **Alright, another one down! The chapter is maybe a bit shorter than I would've liked, but I admit that I kind of bullshitted the last part XD Also, we're SUPER excited for the next few chapters!... I totally forgot what else I was going to say XD But, oh well! Hannah is doing the next one, and let us know what you guys think!**


End file.
